Nunca me deixe sozinho novamente
by Ray Shimizu
Summary: tudo estava indo bem pra seleção japonesa de futebol, mas algo está acontecendo com Benji Wakabayashi, ele está muito ruim como goleiro, por que será? ultimo capítulo online!
1. o que há com Wakabayashi?

Tudo estava indo bem para o seleção de futebol do Japão, Benji Wakabayashi, Tsubasa Ozora , Hyuga Kojiro,etc... Já fazia algum tempo estava acontecendo alguma coisa com o grande goleiro, ele estava defendendo muito mal, tanto que , o time ficava abismado com tanta frangada. até que depois de uma semana Tsubasa depois do amistoso contra a Alemanha, ainda no vestiário vai falar com Benji .

- Ei! O que está acontecendo com você? Você está levando muito gol! Tem algo preocupando você?- pergunta Tsubasa com um tom de preocupação em sua voz.

- Não... nada.. eu acho que estou ficando ruim mesmo.. - diz Wakabayashi com a cabeça baixa olhando o chão

- Sem essa! ninguém fica ruim de uma hora pra outra!- diz Tsubasa enquanto senta ao lado de seu amigo

A conversa não dura muito, mas Tsubasa sabia que havia algo perturbando o amigo.

Em casa Wakabayashi vai tomar um banho , se troca e deita na cama, mas não conseguia dormir apenas ficava olhando o teto.

No dia seguinte Wakabayashi levanta cedo, não dormiu a noite toda, sua mãe estava ficando preocupada pois ele não dormia, nem comia direito.

Mas não era só a mãe de Wakabayashi que estava preocupada todo o time estava, tentaram animar ele dizendo que era má fase, mas não era bem má fase, ele sabia disso, Tsubasa também sabia disso , e resolveu tirar a limpo toda essa história, mas sabia que Wakabayashi não ia falar nada, ia dar a mesma desculpa esfarrapada de sempre.

E se passou dois meses, e parecia que Wakabayashi tinha ficado pior, até que o técnico o chama para uma conversa ainda no meio do treino.

- Escuta, se você não melhorar eu vou te tirar da seleção japonesa! Não quero saber de seus problemas! seu dever é ser um bom goleiro!- diz o técnico severamente

- Sim... - diz Wakabayashi desanimado

Nessa conversa Wakabayashi parecia não ter ouvido, pois estava a mesma porcaria no gol.

Só que desta vez não era um amistoso era uma eliminatória pra Copa do Mundo. e por uma infelicidade o juiz marcou penalidade máxima contra a seleção japonesa, todos os jogadores da seleção japonesa viram que o adversário tinha se jogado. O argentino ainda tinha a cara de pau dizendo que estava doendo muito que tinha quebrado a perna! quase que o Hyuga bate no sujeito, mas Tsubasa deu um jeito, dizendo :

- Calma! se você bater nele você vai ser expulso! a gente já não tá bem !Com menos um a gente vai ficar pior!- diz Tsubasa num tom calmo mas bravo ao mesmo tempo.

- Tem razão me desculpe!- desculpa-se Hyuga

Quem não tinha gostado daquilo era Wakabayashi, ele que teria de defender, se tivesse no seu estado normal teria aceitado numa boa... mas como não estava...

- Penálti? ele se jogou na maior cara de pau! Seu j... - Wakabayashi não termina de falar pois leva um pisão de Hyuga e uma cotovelada de Tsubasa

- Ei! quer ser expulso também? - diz Hyuga o olhando atravessado

- A cara foi mal... é que eu não tô legal! - diz Wakabayashi

- Eu reparei isso faz um tempo! - dizem Tsubasa e Hyuga olhando o juiz.

Uma garota que tinha acabado de chegar no estádio, estava ao lado do técnico com uma cara de poucos amigos ela grita.

- BENJI WAKABAYASHI! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA, VOCÊ RECUSANDO UM PENÁLTI? OU VOCÊ DEFENDE ESSE PENÁLTI OU EU QUEBRO SUA CARA DEPOIS! NÃO DISCUTA SE FOI JUSTO OU NÃO, SEU DEVER É DEFENDER! VOCÊ NUNCA RECUSOU UM PENÁLTI, SENDO JUSTO OU NÃO!

- Sayuri... - foi apenas o que disse o goleiro parecendo surpreso

- Então era isso.. - diz Tsubasa pra si mesmo

Wakabayashi parecia outro, defendeu o penálti como o velho e bom Wakabayashi .

- Puxa! uma namorada faz falta mesmo! hahahahaha- ria Hyuga

- CALA A BOCA ! - grita Wakabayashi

No final o jogo acabou no empate: Japão 4x 4 Argentina

- Cara! a garota apareceu na hora certa!- diz Hyuga entrando no vestiário.

- É .. se não, já viu né ?A gente teria perdido feio!- brinca Carlos

- Calem a boca! não foi por causa dela!

-Não foi por causa dela? Conta outra! Depois que ela chegou você ficou ótimo no gol!- diz Hyuga já tomando banho.

- Se não foi por amor, foi por medo se viu o que ela falou!" ou defende eu quebro sua cara depois!" até eu teria defendido! - brinca Carlos

- Calem-se! - diz Wakabayashi todo vermelho indo tomar seu banho.

No banho Wakabayashi pensava" Não foi por causa dela, não foi por causa dela! não foi! não foi!Ou foi? Não !Não foi!"

Depois do banho, todos se trocaram e foram pro ônibus . Claro antes deram alguns autógrafos.

Wakabayashi queria descansar, mas acha que foi possível?

- A namorada do Wakabayashi foi a nossa salvadora!- brincavam todos do ônibus menos Tsubasa que dormia profundamente.

- Só me pergunto como ela entrou.. ela tinha que ter autorização pra entrar! E me parecia que ela não tinha... - diz Hyuga coçando a cabeça

- Ela tem seus métodos, e foi graças a ela que não perdemos!- diz Carlos todo feliz

- Parem com isso ! - grita Wakabayashi

Foi assim a viagem toda, a maioria morava no mesmo local afinal a seleção japonesa era composto por quase todo mundo que Tsubasa jogava bola.

Quando chega em casa, Wakabayashi estava morrendo de fome, teria comigo algo antes mas as brincadeiras de seus amigos não o deixaram comer.

Sua mãe havia percebido que ele tinha voltado a ser o mesmo de antes, a deixando mais tranqüila.

88888888888888

N/A - Pessoal! eu tive essa idéia agora pouco hahaha por isso tá estranho! quero comentários por favorrrrrrr! se não, não continuo! . " bem assim.. .. eu quero saber o que acharam mesmo sendo ruim eu preciso saber! ok? bem .. espero que gostem ,se não, eu tento melhorar! Mas nada de baixaria, por favor! eu quero é dicas, sugestões ! não palavrões e baixaria! ok?

bem beijos pra vocês!

Ps- o nome original de Benji Wakabayashi é Genzo Wakabayashi, mas resolvi deixar assim mesmo! Ok?


	2. Sentimentos de Benji

No dia seguinte...

Wakabayashi realmente parecia outro, tava parecendo que viu vários passarinhos verdes, claro até ele chegar no treino...

-Ah! Dormiu bem? Sua namorada tá aqui! - grita Hyuga do meio do campo

-Que!- ele exclama procurando por Sayuri

- Brincadeira! Sabia que ia cair! Tá apaixonado!- ri Hyuga da cara do amigo

- Não é brincadeira não!- grita Carlos vendo ela entrar no campo

- É! Olhando de perto ela me parece meio baixinha!- diz Ryô com a bola na mão

Wakabayashi olha pra Sayuri viu que ela estava diferente..

Sayuri Ayomada tinha os cabelos até o meio das costas cor de vinho, olhos castanhos escuros, 1,50m ,38kg, usava uma regata preta com uma calça da mesma cor, usava um tênis azul marinho. Sayuri olhou pra todo mundo que estava em volta . O Sol forte que estava aquela manhã não deixou que ela visse direito, mas colocou um boné que estava guardado na sua mochila, de longe parecia uma menino.

- É.. Mas isso não é importante.. - diz Tsubasa

- Claro, isso quem tem que ver é o Wakabayashi- diz Hyuga

Wakabayashi fica sem saber o que fazer, ou falar.. Mas seus amigos falaram por ele e falaram de mais.

Sayuri senta num banco onde estava Tsubasa, Wakabayashi, Hyuga e Carlos.

- Sayuri é o seu nome não é?- pergunta Tsubasa

- Tsubasa, não vai querer roubar a namorada dos outros não é?- brinca Hyuga

- Claro que não! Deixe de besteiras!- diz Tsubasa numa boa

- Então você é a namorada do Benji Wakabayashi?- pergunta Carlos

- Namorada!- pergunta Sayuri sem intender nada.

Sayuri parecia não estar entendendo nada, olhou pro Benji como se ele tivesse alguma coisa com que ele disseram, como se a culpa fosse dele.

- Parem com isso! Por que vocês me atormentam desse jeito?- pergunta Wakabayashi

- Simples, por sua culpa quase a gente cai fora da copa do mundo seu besta! se não fosse a Sayuri nós já tínhamos ido faz tempo!- diz Hyuga

- Na verdade.. Nós nunca ouvimos falar de você! Desde quando você conhece o Wakabayashi?- pergunta Tsubasa

- Sei lá, esse abelhudo me enchia o saco na escola .. faz tempo já!- responde Sayuri olhando atravessado pra Wakabayashi

- Como assim!- pergunta Carlos e Ryô

- Ele era mais convencido que hoje! Era o pesadelo!- diz Sayuri

- Isso a gente já sabia!

Wakabayashi ficava assistindo Sayuri o destruir , ele pensava que nesses dois anos longe ela teria ficado mais gentil, puro engano parecia que ela tinha ficado mais cruel.

- Minha nossa! Isso eu não sabia!- diz Hyuga surpreso

- Ei! Sayuri você voltou pra falar mal de mim!- pergunta Wakabayashi parecendo bravo

- Na verdade eu voltei porque me deu vontade! Eu ainda não esqueci o que você fez!- diz Sayuri parecendo brava.

- O que ele fez!- pergunta Tsubasa

- No aeroporto, ele escondeu minhas passagens! Deu um rolo só! E também ele escondeu minhas bagagens no banheiro masculino!- diz Sayuri se lembrando de tudo

- Nossa! Pra que isso?- pergunta Carlos

Wakabayashi já tinha ficado nervoso o suficiente.

- Droga! Você nunca intende nada! - dizendo isso ele sai correndo

- O que deu nele?- pergunta Hyuga

- Acho que falei de mais... Volto já!- diz Sayuri indo atrás de Wakabayashi

Sayuri procurou por ele mas não o achou, enquanto Wakabayashi estava no seu "esconderijo" perto da praça, ele ficava culpando Sayuri por um monte de coisas, mas ele não entendia porque as palavras dela machucavam mais do que das outras pessoas, e se recordou no dia que ela foi embora mesmo depois de tudo que ele tinha feito pra tentar impedir.

- ela nunca me intendeu... - diz Wakabayashi

Ele sente uma mão em seu ombro e vê Tsubasa e grita.

- Como me achou!

- Se não quer que ninguém te ache devia fazer menos barulho!- diz Tsubasa sentando-se no chão todo cheio de barro junto ao seu amigo

- Sabe Tsubasa, na época que ela me disse que ia embora, eu fiz tudo aquilo sem pensar, mas eu sabia o motivo, eu não queria que ela fosse, eu queria que ela ficasse, eu nem sabia na época o por que... - diz Wakabayashi olhando o seu tênis parecia que estava interessante.

- E agora você sabe? - pergunta Tsubasa olhando Benji preocupado

- Não sei... - responde Wakabayashi

Wakabayashi para um pouco de falar, pensa um pouco olhos pro Tsubasa que parecia que não estava entendendo nada, toma um pouco de ar e continua a falar:

- Sabe... eu gosto dela.. mas não sei se é como amiga ou algo a mais, intendeu? Embora toda a oportunidade que tem ela me quebra em pedaços! Me sinto tão mal... Ela nem vê isso...-

- Você também nem deixa ela perceber!- diz Tsubasa olhando o céu, que estava ficando cinza com certeza ia chover.

- Como assim?- pergunta Wakabayashi

- Eu e todo mundo percebeu que quando você viu a Sayuri você mudou, ficou o ótimo goleiro que sempre foi... Hoje quando ela foi lá, falando de você, você não disse o que realmente sentia, tenho certeza que ela não faz de propósito- responde Tsubasa

- Eu sei, mas eu me sinto tão mal que não consigo falar nada, cada palavra que ela fala é pra falar mal de mim! Nem sei como posso ficar feliz em vê-la!- diz Wakabayashi

Numa rua perto Sayuri andava já tinha desistido se procurar Wakabayashi, começa a chover e ela fica sentada encostada pensando em Wakabayashi.

- Eu acho que nunca percebi antes, mas acho que cada vez que abro a boca eu firo muito o Wakabayashi. - diz Sayuri se lembrando das palavras dele

"Droga! Você nunca intende nada"!.Essas palavras ecoavam na mente de Sayuri.

Tsubasa ainda conversava com Wakabayashi os dois assim como Sayuri estavam ensopados.

-Você não acha melhor ir pra casa? Assim vai pegar uma gripe!- diz Tsubasa preocupado com Wakabayashi.

- Não... eu estou bem.. só preciso pensar...Pode ir.. Aliás é melhor você ir.. preciso pensar ... - diz Wakabayashi, parecendo desanimado mas de fato ele realmente ele queria ficar sozinho, e Tsubasa percebeu isso.

- Tudo bem mas vai logo pra casa!- diz Tsubasa se levantando e deixando o amigo pensando sozinho.

- Eu queria que ela me intendesse.. mas de certa forma.. ela tem razão em me tratar assim..afinal quando a gente era criança eu a maltratava ! Sem motivo.. ela pedia pra parar eu não parava... com as brincadeiras... - ele diz pra si mesmo mais desanimado ainda

Wakabayashi , depois de pensar muito foi indo pra casa, mas no meio do caminho vê Sayuri caída no chão.

-SAYURI!- grita Benji preocupado parecendo que o desespero tinha tomado conta de sua mente, só vinha coisas ruins em sua cabeça, até que ela tinha morrido antes mesmo antes de chegar até ela, quando chega e abaixa e coloca a mão sobre a testa dela, viu que ela estava fervendo em febre não pensou duas vezes, a levou pra sua casa que era bem mais perto que um hospital.

A mãe de Wakabayashi viu ele entrar segurando Sayuri.

- Mãe! ajuda aqui!- grita Wakabayashi parecendo muito preocupado

- Sim! É a Sayuri!- pergunta a mãe dele a ajeitando no sofá.

- É ! Agora mãe.. cadê o papai?- pergunta Wakabayashi vendo que o pai não estava em casa, já que as coisas dele não estavam na sala.

- Ele saiu agora pouco, ele foi chamado pelo chefe dele!- diz sua mãe subindo as escadas.

Não demora nem um minuto e a mãe de Wakabayashi desce com uma roupa limpa e seca

- Filho! me faz um favor? troque a roupa molhada dela! Eu vou na cozinha pegar umas coisas!- diz a mãe jogando as roupas pra ele

- Mas mãe! Eu sou um homem!- grita Wakabayashi sem jeito

- E ? Ela tá desmaiada mesmo, só você não falar nada e não fazer coisa a mais! Vai logo!- grita a mãe da cozinha

N/A- Pessoal! Eu fiquei muito feliz com os comentários de vocês! Mas eu quero mais! Se não, não posto também! E quero agradecer todos que me mandaram review

Yukina Rhapsody - que bom que gostou! Aqui está a continuação e realmente é muito raro ter fics de Captain Tsubasa! Hehehe e você foi a primeira a postar!

Maisa - ai ai, curiosa eh? Mas bem... hehehe que bom que achou loka XD hehehe

Leona-EBM - hahaha, eu coloquei o argentino porque me deu a idéia! Huahauha e também eu não gosto de argentino XD mas concordo que jogammuito! Nhai! Você pegando raiva da mina.. Já! hehehe... bem mas de qualquer forma quero que leia o capítulo 2!

ciça - você achou mesmo é? Hahahah um par pro Kogiro!Ah Claro por que não? Heheheh vamos ver quem eu vou arranjar! Eu tenho uma idéia já! Hahahaha!

Dark Lady Kitana -Non! Não precisa colocar ninguém na frente da minha casa! Aqui está o capítulo 2! XD, num faça isso ! Hehehe e eu procurarei detalhar mais! Ok?

Sleeping Angel - Que bom que achou show! Hehehhe.wue bom que está bom hahuahauha!

Bem mesmo vocês que postaram, podem mandar mais reviews, e.. Quem não comentou comente! Please! eu ajoelho e me arrasto de precisar, ok?

Hehehe exagerei! .. Bem mas aqui está! Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos na testa pra todo mundo!


	3. Em seu quarto

Wakabayashi morrendo de vergonha ia tirar a camiseta dela, mas antes disto a mão de Sayuri o segura

- Ah... o que vai fazer?- pergunta sem conseguir falar direito

- Ah.. me desculpe... você tá toda molhada e tá com febre..minha mãe mandou eu... - diz Wakabayashi um pimentão

- Eu to bem... - tenta se levantar mas sua tentativa foi quase cair no chão

- Tá bem? Bem mal né! Olha troca de roupa minha mãe falou pra eu por isso em você.. mas já que você tá acordada põe você mesma!- diz ele num tom meio bravo

Sayuri já ia pensar em retrucar, mas resolveu deixar quieto .

- Tá... tudo bem.. - diz Sayuri pegando as roupas da mão de Wakabayashi

Ela tava com uma dificuldade monstruosa pra por a roupa, como tava sem forças a blusa ficou entalada no meio do caminho.

- Er..Wakabayashi... me dá uma mão aqui?- pergunta Sayuri

- Mas o que você fez!- diz Wakabayashi se virando e vendo a roupa toda enroscada e a ajuda por a blusa

Sayuri depois de por a blusa faltava a calça mas ela não estava afim de por, apenas deitou no sofá meio tonta e fraca .

A mãe de Wakabayashi veio com uma bacia com água e um pano, aqui filho você pode cuidar dela né? ela deve estar morrendo de fome!- diz a mãe sorrindo

- Ah.. não precisa se preocupar comigo! eu já vou!- diz Sayuri se levantando e parecendo meio mole .

- Nem pensar! Hoje você fica aqui! - diz Wakabayashi

- Mas...eu...não posso!- tenta falar Sayuri

- Pode ser, ainda tá chovendo e você pode pegar uma pneumonia!- diz a mãe de Benji

Depois de terminar de trocar de roupa , Sayuri ia dormir no quarto de Wakabayashi e o pobre teria de dormir na sala, mas ele nem parecia ligar.

- Não se preocupe, eu durmo na sala! - diz Sayuri

- Não! você tem de descansar, dormir aqui vai te fazer mal!- diz Wakabayashi preocupado

Depois de muito tempo e de Sayuri ter tomado uma sopa bem quente, ela foi dormir, a mãe de Benji e ele a levaram para o quarto.

- Bem hoje você fica aqui! -É um quarto de um homem não estranhe se tiver muito bagunçado!

- Mãe!- grita Wakabayashi todo vermelho

- Até que o quarto tá arrumando considerando isso, Eu sei que Wakabayashi é um homem, mas não é desleixado!- diz Sayuri com um sorriso olhando o quarto todo arrumado

- Verdade!- diz a mãe de Benji

Em uma rua perto do estádio de treino uma garota com uma guarda chuva azul marinho andava por lá.

Yumi Takane, tinha os olhos verdes cabelos azul cobalto bem longos, 1,69m, usava roupas bem femininas.

- Cadê a Sayuri? Tô ficando preocupada!

- Você procura por alguém?- pergunta Tsubasa com uma bola de futebol nas mãos

- Tô...você conhece uma garota chata chama Sayuri?- pergunta Yumi

- Sim, ela veio aqui hoje!- diz Tsubasa

- Sabe onde ela está?

- Ah.. na verdade não, por que?- pergunta Tsubasa

- Faz tempo que ela saiu do apartamento que a gente tá e ela ainda não apareceu!- diz Yumi, parecendo muito preocupada

-Nossa! Agora fiquei preocupado também! -diz Tsubasa

- Me ajuda a procura-la!- pergunta Yumi

- Claro!- responde Tsubasa

Os dois foram procurar Sayuri, claro nem imaginavam que ela dormia profundamente na casa e no quarto de Wakabayashi.

Já de madrugada, os dois pararam de procurar por ela. E cada um vai pra sua casa esperariam até amanhã pra ver se tem notícias.

Na manhã seguinte Sayuri acorda bem cedo parecia nova em folha, antes mesmo de se levantar Wakabayashi entra no quarto trazendo comida numa bandeja.

- Olha.. eu trouxe comida pra você.. num deve tá muito gostoso.. porque fui eu que fiz, mas acho que dá pra comer... - diz Wakabayashi ,colocando a bandeja no colo de Sayuri

- Tá... - diz Sayuri colocando a primeira garfada daquela gororoba na boca.

Ela faz uma careta e engole aquilo com ajuda da metade do suco de abacaxi que estava no copo.

- Tá tão ruim assim?- pergunta Wakabayashi olhando a cara de Sayuri

- Come pra você ver! Você não experimenta antes?- pergunta Sayuri

- Não...- diz ele comendo o que ele tinha feito, e cuspindo logo em seguida

-Nem você consegue comer! -diz Sayuri se levantando da cama

- Foi mal... - diz Wakabayashi com cara de desanimo

- Tudo bem.. sei que foi com a melhor das intenções, sei que a cozinha não é sua especialidade!- diz Sayuri colocando a mão na cabeça de Wakabayashi

- Ah...eu... - Wakabayashi tenta falar alguma coisa

- Me desculpa por ontem...sei que falei de mais... - diz Sayuri

- Ah.. tudo bem...agora que veio, por que você parou de escrever pra mim!- pergunta Wakabayashi

- Ah...porque ei ia voltar mesmo achei melhor parar de escrever... - responde Sayuri

- Podia pelo menos podia avisar que ia voltar!- diz Wakabayashi ajeitando o boné em sua cabeça

- Achei melhor fazer surpresa!- diz Sayuri pegando o boné dele

- Ei! Meu boné!- grita ele tentando pega-lo de Sayuri

Enquanto isso ,no apartamento Yumi não conseguiu dormir direito, foi até o quarto da amiga ver se achava alguma coisa, olha a agenda de Sayuri e vê o telefone de Benji Wakabayashi.

- Ei !Ela sempre falava muito dele.. será que ele sabe de alguma coisa?- se pergunta Yumi pegando o telefone

Depois de telefonar, e esclarecer tudo Yumi fica mais tranqüila, e resolve dar uma volta.

No meio do caminho ela encontra Tsubasa e Hyuga, indo pra casa de Wakabayashi.

- Ei! Tsubasa!- Yumi grita indo até eles

- É Tsubasa! Nem fala que ia ter um encontro!- diz Hyuga em tom de brincadeira

- Encontro! Bem .. Tsubasa eu sei onde a Sayuri se enfiou!- diz Yumi sorrindo

- Mesmo? Onde?- pergunta Tsubasa

- Tá desde ontem a noite na casa do Benji Wakabayashi.- responde Yumi

- Esse cara! por isso ele não veio treinar, ficou lá namorando!- diz Hyuga, com cara de malícia

- Bem não foi bem isso, vocês estão indo aonde?- pergunta Yumi

- A gente tá indo buscar o Wakabayashi, quer ir também?- pergunta Tsubasa

- Claro, aproveito e vou ver a Sayuri pra ver se ela melhorou.. - diz Yumi

- Por que? ela tá doente?- pergunta Hyuga

- Ela ficou muito tempo na chuva, ela tem uns problemas de saúde.. aí ela ficou doente... mas nada sério, ela só não podia ficar na friagem, ela é uma besta mesmo!- diz Yumi

- Não sabia! retiro a brincadeira!- diz Hyuga

- Tudo bem! só não fala pra ela! hehehe- diz Yumi

Chegando na casa de Wakabayashi, é a mãe dele atende e fala:

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia Sra .Kyoko - dizem Tsubasa e Hyuga ao mesmo tempo

-Ah! Me desculpe mas quem é você?- pergunta Kyoko olhando pra Yumi

- Ah, me desculpe meu nome é Yumi, sou amiga de Sayuri! Eu vim ver se ela está melhor!

- Ela está novinha em folha! Tá lá em cima brincando com o Wakabayashi- diz Kyoko com um sorriso

- Como assim brincando?- pergunta Tsubasa

- Vão lá que você vão saber!- responde Kyoko indo até a cozinha- por favor fiquem pro café da manhã!

- Ah, não precisa não queremos incomodar!- diz Tsubasa

- Não é incomodo, é uma ordem!- diz Kyoko

- Tá!- dizem todos

Yumi, Tsubasa e Hyuga subiram até o quarto de Wakabayashi, e foram ver o que a Sra. Kyoko queria dizer com brincando, o que viram os deixaram com o queixo no chão, eles estavam jogando Banco Imobiliário. Preciso dizer que pensamentos poluídos passaram pela mente de Hyuga?

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! Porque sempre caio em Tokyo? Muito caro! -gritava Wakabayashi parecendo estar ficando sem dinheiro

- Culpa sua! Não comprou quando pode! agora vai ter que me pagar hahaha!- diz Sayuri com um bolo de dinheiro

- Você falta no treino pra jogar banco imobiliário!- pergunta Hyuga parecendo que ia soltar fogo pela boca

- Não, minha mãe falou que tinha alguém muito doente aqui e que a gente tá cuidando dela, e que era só dois dias!- diz Wakabayashi jogando o dado.

- Por que dois dias? Me parece que ela já tá bem!- diz Tsubasa olhando pra Sayuri

- Sei lá! minha mãe que falou! vou ficar em casa.. vou ficar com saudades de treinar... - diz Wakabayashi

- É só até amanhã!- diz Hyuga - até lá aproveite! Pois o técnico vai fazer você treinar o dobro do que você não treinou.

- É... eu vou aproveitar bem!- diz Wakabayashi vendo que estava falido

- É você vai ter que hipotecar quase tudo!- diz Hyuga vendo o jogo

- Pra que eu vou querer pegar um trem, um navio e um helicóptero, pra chega em Tokyo!- pergunta Wakabayashi vendo que nem hipotecando tudo iria conseguir pagar a dívida

- Pra dar lucro pra mim!- diz Sayuri vendo que tinha ganhado o jogo.

N/A- bem pessoal aqui está o capítulo3 pra vocês, espero que gostem, um obrigado especial pra quem comentou pra mim, Sleeping Angel, Ciça, Lexas e Maisa! thanks, sugestões são sempre bem vindas obrigada pra todo mundo e em breve o capitulo 4! Mas um comentário não dói né? Quem quiser deixar um, não me incomodo pelo contrário, é bom saber quem tá lendo ! Beijos na testa de vocês!


	4. Aproveitando o Silêncio

- Puxa! Você joga bem hein!- diz Tsubasa impressionado

- Hehehehe, eu sei disso... Alguém aqui mais quer jogar ?- pergunta Sayuri

- Eu quero uma revanche! - grita Wakabayashi

- Eu também vou jogar!- diz Hyuga sentando no chão

- Eu vou ser o banco!- diz Yumi arrumando o dinheiro

- Eu posso jogar também?- pergunta Tsubasa

- Claro!- diz Wakabayashi

E começaram a jogar, todos pareciam ter comprado o que queriam, Sayuri comprou os mais caros, quando caia nos baratos ele não comprava. Não deu muito tempo de jogo e Sayuri já começava a acumular dinheiro, até o banco tava sem dinheiro.

- Acho que esse eu já perdi!- diz Tsubasa vendo que num tinha mais nada

- Eu também!- diz Hyuga vendo que só tinha uma nota de dez.

- Eu ainda tô no jogo!- diz Wakabayashi tentando segurar o pouco do dinheiro que tinha

- Ela faliu meu banco!- diz Yumi olhando banco com quase nada de dinheiro.

Não demorou muito e Sayuri ganha o jogo.

- Sabia que ia acabar assim, por isso fiquei como banco! Ela é um vício em qualquer jogo de dinheiro!- diz Yumi

- Também não é assim, eu tenho sorte ué!- diz Sayuri se levantando

- É sorte conta muito!- diz Hyuga se levantando também

Kyoko, sobe até o quarto, olha pra todos e sorrindo fala:

- Vão comer vão!

- Nós estamos indo, nós só vamos arrumar o jogo!- diz Hyuga pegando o tabuleiro.

- Não precisa, depois o Benji guarda- diz Kyoko

- Tá se é assim... - diz Hyuga largando o tabuleiro no chão

- Vão , que eu já vou - diz Wakabayashi

Todos já tinham ido, menos Tsubasa que ficou no quarto ajudando Wakabayashi a guardar o jogo

- Ei, já resolveu o seu problema com ela?- pergunta Tsubasa

- Ah.. Não sei responder essa sua pergunta, pelo menos ela ainda não brigou comigo!- diz Wakabayashi

- É alguma coisa, aliás eu falei com a Yumi, a culpa também é sua por ela só saber falar mal de você!- diz Tsubasa

- Ah...O que ela falou ?- pergunta Wakabayashi

Tsubasa começa a contar de todas as brincadeiras de mau gosto de Wakabayashi

- Ah.. Mas naquele dia ela me irritou muito e não resisti!- diz Wakabayashi

- Wakabayashi, você está se comportando como se fosse a única vítima... você ainda não percebeu o lado dela... - diz Tsubasa pegando o jogo e o guardando junto com os outros jogos.

- A Sayuri também está... - diz Yumi encostada na porta

- Ah, Você acha?- pergunta Wakabayashi parecendo meio assustado

- É, vocês são opostos, mas são iguais, isso não engraçado?- pergunta Yumi dando uma risada

- Não intendi o que você quis dizer..mas.. Me deu vontade de ir ao banheiro...vão lá comer.. Que eu descarregar o que comi ontem! Fui!- diz Wakabayashi indo até o banheiro.

- hahahaha, seu amigo é uma comédia!- ria Yumi

- Digamos que seja! Vamos lá comer? Se não a Sra. Kyoko vai matar a gente!- diz Tsubasa sorrindo

- Claro, ei! Eu sei que eu nem te conheço direito... mas você não quer ir na apresentação de que eu e a Sayuri vamos tocar?- pergunta Yumi mostrando o ingresso

- Claro! Vocês tocam o que ? - pergunta Tsubasa parecendo curioso

- Eu toco piano e violino, ela toca transversal e mais algum que eu não lembro... acho que era bateria... algo assim hehehe- diz Yumi entregando o ingresso ao Tsubasa

- Puxa! Valeu! Tenho certeza que vai ser um belo espetáculo!- diz Tsubasa olhando o ingresso

- Tomara! Vamos descer se não a Sayuri vai comer tudo...embora eu coma mais que ela!- diz Yumi indo até a escada

Tsubasa apenas deu uma risada e eles foram pra cozinha, e viram que Wakabayashi i já estava tomando café.

- Poxa! Vocês demoraram! O que estavam fazendo no meu quarto?- pergunta Wakabayashi com um pedaço de bolo de chocolate na boca

- Nada.- responde Yumi se sentando ao lado de Sayuri

- Comi de mais! - diz Hyuga levantado-se e indo lavar a louça

- Ah, Hyuga pode deixar, eu lavo depois- diz Kyoko

- Ah, deixa eu lavar! Num fiz nada aqui.. Além do mais, tá calor quero mexer em água!- diz Hyuga

- Já que é assim..tá bom então aproveita e lava as roupas do Benji também, Tem bastante água pra você!- diz Kyoko apontando a montanha de roupas que tinha.- eu vou dar uma volta então!

Hyuga apenas olhou as roupas, ele sentiu como se tivesse sido melhor não ter aberto a boca.

Kyoko saiu logo após que falou aquilo a Hyuga, Benji não agüentou e começou a dar risada do amigo, até se engasgou com o pedaço do bolo.

- Nossa, quanta roupa!- diz Yumi olhando a montanha de roupa que estava perto da lavanderia .

- É...e eu que vou ter de lavar tudo!- diz Hyuga lavando os copos

- Eu ajudo!- diz Tsubasa terminando de comer e colocando os pratos e os copos na pia - eu vou lá lavar as roupas.

- Se é assim eu ajudo também!- diz Yumi se levantando indo atrás de Tsubasa

- Parece que a Yumi gostou do Tsubasa! - diz Wakabayashi se levantando

- Só você notou isso?- perguntou Sayuri se levantando também e arrumando a mesa

- Verdade, vai dar namoro esse dois, hahahahaha- ria Hyuga quase deixando um prato cair de sua mão

- Não duvido!- diz Wakabayashi ajudando o Hyuga a lavar a louça

Sayuri foi pra lavanderia, foi pegar uma pano de chão uma rodo um uma vassoura, e Sayuri viu que Tsubasa e Yumi estavam falando do espetáculo.

- Ei Sayuri! O Tsubasa vai ver a gente !- diz Yumi lavando roupa

- Que legal! Num sei se você gosta, mas espero que sim!- diz Sayuri pegando a vassoura

- Aposto que vou adorar!- diz Tsubasa indo estender as roupas

Depois que Tsubasa saiu da lavanderia pra entender a roupa , Yumi fala:

- Você vai dar o seu ingresso pra quem?

- Pra ninguém...- diz Sayuri pegando pano e o rodo

- E o Benji? Convida ele!- pergunta Yumi

- Não, ele não gosta dessas coisas..- diz Sayuri parecendo meio nervosa

- Você já perguntou?- pergunta Yumi olhando para Sayuri

- Já e ele disse que...- diz Sayuri se lembrando da cena

Flash Back

Sayuri e Benji ainda eram bem crianças ela devia ter uns 10 anos e ele uns 11, era quase de noite, Sayuri estava olhando Benji jogar bola, eles tinham acabado de brigar , por algum motivo bem idiota, e até o jogo acabar Sayuri ficava olhando um pedaço de papel, sentia-se nervosa não de raiva, mas de ansiedade. Depois do jogo Sayuri foi falar com Benji...

- Olha...semana que vem eu vou me apresentar em um conserto musical, você não quer ir?- pergunta Sayuri ainda segurando o papel

Benji olha pro papel e olha de volta pra Sayuri e fala

- Não, não gosto dessas coisas, e não deve ser grande coisa..se você faz parte dele!

Benji falou de um jeito tão grosso que ela se agüentando pra não chorar fala

- Tá bom...mas não precisava ser grosso, se não queria ir só falava não, e pronto, não precisava me rebaixar a nada!

Sayuri sai correndo deixando o papel no chão todo amassado.

Fim do Flash Back

- Nossa, ele foi grosso mesmo...- diz Yumi olhando que lágrimas formavam nos olhos se Sayuri

- Ele..quando a gente brigou naquele dia eu o convidei para me desculpar..mas depois daquele fora...eu não falei mais nada sobre o assunto...- diz Sayuri já chorando

Tsubasa volta com o cesto vazio e a vê chorando, e preocupado pergunta

- O que foi Sayuri? Não está se sentindo bem?

- Eu estou bem não se preocupe! - diz Sayuri enxugando as lágrimas

- Tem certeza?- pergunta Tsubasa ainda preocupado

- Tenho! Eu vou lá na cozinha!- diz Sayuri se virando ela queria chorar novamente mas resistiu e foi pra cozinha .

Ela limpa a cozinha sem falar uma palavra, Sayuri tenta terminar o mais rápido o possível, ela queria mesmo era sair e tomar um ar.

Sayuri permaneceu calada durante um bom tempo, todo mundo notou isso, ela parecia avoada, ela ficou deitada no sofá quase o dia todo, Hyuga foi embora porque tinha de ajudar a mãe em casa, Yumi e Tsubasa tentaram animar ela, mas não deu muito certo, Sayuri apenas deu um suspiro, mas não demorou muito e ela caiu no sono, acabou dormindo no sofá. Yumi deu uma saída junto com Tsubasa iam voltar mais tarde pra buscar a amiga. Benji ficou lá sozinho com Sayuri que dormia tranqüilamente. Benji subiu pro seu quarto e abriu uma gaveta. E ficou observando um papel por um tempo e guarda de volta. Ele pensa consigo mesmo e fala bem baixo

- Sayuri..se você soubesse que eu fui te ver...

Ele disse essas palavras em um tom tão suave e triste, mas ele resolveu descer e fazer um chá, ou qualquer outra coisa. Quando ele desce e vê Sayuri dormindo, ele sorri , ele gostava de vê-la dormir ele sempre a observava dormir quando a Kyoko a convidava, claro as escondidas...mas o que ele não sabia era que Kyoko sabia que ele a observava , Wakabayashi se lembra de quando ela vinha dormir na casa dele por convite de Kyoko , embora a maioria das vezes isso acabasse em brigas, mas por um lado sempre que ele precisava de alguém pra pedir ajuda ou desabafar ela estava lá pra ouvir, mas até o momento ele parecia não ter dado importância . Wakabayashi vai até o sofá e se ajoelha perto dela, estava um silêncio apenas ele ouvia a respiração dela. Ele por impulso coloca a mão na testa dela pra ver se não tinha febre afinal até noite passada ela estava fervendo mas ele viu que ela não estava. Benji a olhava, ele não sabia porque o seu coração disparou tão depressa, ele olhou para o braço de Sayuri que estava encostando nele, ele segura a mão dela.. E sentiu uma vontade louca de abraça-la mas ele tinha medo que isso a acordasse ,mas naquele momento sua vontade o superou , ele a abraçou tão forte que Sayuri acordou. Ela olha espantada percebe que pelo perfume, pelas roupas e pelo cabelo que era Benji, mas ela se sentiu tão bem que deixou ser abraçada por ele, e fechou os olhos , e fingia que ainda dormia.

N/A - pessoal aqui está o capítulo 4!

Bem Daiana, ainda não tem beijo, eu farei tudo isso, mas tenho que pensar não é tão simples assim, pois tenho varias idéias! E dividi-las em capítulos e eu tenho pronto até o 6, agora, por isso paciência! E eu não reclamo dos comentários! Desde que não tenha coisas de baixo nível, sugestões, críticas, elogios... Enfim.. Eu aceito! Hehehe eu agüento sim! Pode mandar mais! Eu posto mais ou menos em uma semana... mas foi antes porque me pediram! assim..não posto tão rápido porque não sou tão rápida assim! Ok! então calma ae! Farei o possível pra atender o que queiram ler, mas enfim eu tenho que por minhas idéias também! Concorda!

Ciça, você acha mesmo é! Doloroso ! É eu sei como é, também sou leitora! Mas é legal tentar imaginar o que tem na cabeça da autora e imaginar o próximo capítulo! Sempre faço isso! E ele faliu huahuaha, você ainda não viu nada! Hahaha

Sleeping,... aqui está o capítulo 4! Nem sei se você leu o 3 mas beleza!

Emmanuel , será que sou mesmo!

Lexas, anotei tudo o que você me sugeriu! Agora vamos ver se eu melhoro! thanks!

Tekinha.. Que bom que está gostando! E aqui está voala!

Poxa! Bem enfim... em breve o capítulo 5, e tentarei ser rápida não vou por uma data específica , pra depois ninguém cair em cima de mim! mas acho que dá pra postar logo! E cometários! quero muitos comentários! podem lotar! Ok, beijos nas testa de vocês! E divirtam-se!


	5. uma nova amiga!

E assim permaneceram durante algum tempo, até que Benji a ajeita no sofá ele a olha e pensa que ela ainda dormia, ele se sentia seu o corpo mole, ele subiu para o seu quarto e pensou no que tinha feito, ele ainda sentia o calor dela, ele se sentia tão bem, mas incomodado ao mesmo tempo. Na sala Sayuri ainda estava deitada no sofá, pensativa sobre o que acabara de ocorrer, resolveu tomar um pouco de ar, levantou do sofá, estava meio frio lá fora mas foi sem blusa mesmo, foi com sua regata, calça e tênis.

No meio do caminho, ela vê Tsubasa e Yumi, conversando em uma praça. Os dois estavam sentando em balanços, Tsubasa nem acreditara que ele ainda entrava naquilo, Yumi dava risada olhando a cara de Tsubasa de bobo.

- É acho que vai dar namoro! Esses dois não se desgrudam! Bem vou sair daqui antes que me descubram! - diz Sayuri voltando para a casa de Benji

Tsubasa e Yumi conversavam no parque, o parque estava vazio só estavam os dois lá.

- Então, é isso? Por isso a Sayuri tava chorando...- diz Tsubasa olhando para Yumi

- Bem..eu acho que sim...o Benji parece ser legal mas as vezes é insensível!- diz Yumi olhando séria para Tsubasa

- Ele é assim mesmo, mas como você disse, ele é uma ótima pessoa! Puxa tá ficando tarde, é melhor irmos pegar a Sayuri se não a gente não chega hoje - diz Tsubasa olhando o céu, que estava escurecendo.

- Vamos! Espero que esteja tudo bem! - diz Yumi se levantando

- Vamos... er...acho que entalei aqui...- diz Tsubasa tentando sair do balanço

- Ah, não fala isso!- diz Yumi ajudando Tsubasa a sair

Yumi puxa os braços de Tsubasa, estava difícil tirar ele dali, mas com um puxão mais forte, os dois saem "voando" pro chão.

- Au..Tsubasa você precisa fazer um regime!- diz Yumi olhando pro Tsubasa que estava em cima dela

- Ah foi mal..eu sou um jogador de futebol, queria que eu fosse um palito ambulante!- pergunta Tsubasa se levantando e ajudando Yumi a se levantar também.

- Verdade, bem vamos logo antes que anoiteça!- diz Yumi puxando Tsubasa pelos braços

- Os dois nem perceberam que estavam de mãos dadas, aliás perceberam mas fingiram ao contrário.

Chegando na casa de Benji, Yumi toca a campainha e quem atende é a Sayuri.

- Puxa que demora, mas vejo que aproveitaram bem!- diz Sayuri vendo eles de mãos dadas

- Ah..o que! - dizem os dois se soltando imediatamente ambos estavam vermelhos como um pimentão

Benji sai do quarto, estava com uma cara de sono, desceu e viu os dois na porta e diz :

- Não vão entrar não!

- Bem eu vim buscar a Sayuri!- diz Yumi olhando para Sayuri

- Eu vim acompanhar, é perigoso sair na rua sozinha de noite!- diz Tsubasa

Kyoko estava voltando agora de seu passeio e viu Tsubasa e Yumi na porta

- Ei, vão ficar ai parados? Eu queria entrar!- diz Kyoko bem atrás dos dois

- Ah, desculpe!- dizem os dois dando espaço pra ela entrar

- Bem, vamos Sayuri, amolamos já o suficiente!- diz Yumi puxando Sayuri

- Vamos, bem obrigada por tudo! - diz Sayuri dando tchau pra todo mundo

- Esperem aí! Você não vão a lugar algum! Você não me fizeram comprar tudo isso a toa!- diz Kyoko jogando as sacolas e empurrando os três pra dentro e fechando a porta.

- Puxa, a senhora trouxe tudo isso sozinha!- pergunta Tsubasa vendo a montanha de sacolas

- Claro, isso não é nada agora Sayuri , Yumi venham comigo e peguem as sacolas- diz Kyoko pegando algumas sacolas e indo pra cozinha

- Lá vai minha mãe de novo, melhor sentar Tsubasa que vai demorar...- diz Benji olhando as duas indo pra cozinha

- Tá bom!- diz Tsubasa sentando no sofá ao lado de Benji

- Ei, cara eu preciso te contar uma coisa mas me prometa que não vai contar pra Sayuri!- diz Benji olhando pra cozinha pra ver se elas não voltam

- Prometo, pode contar...- diz Tsubasa

Benji contou toda a história do abraço, Tsubasa apenas ouvia o que Benji falava e percebia que isso realmente estava incomodando ele.

- Sabe...por que você não conta pra Sayuri?- pergunta Tsubasa olhando a cara de preocupado de Benji

- Claro, ai ela me espanca até a morte aí não jogo mais ...- diz Benji

- Também não acho que ela chegaria ao ponto de te espancar até a morte, conversa com ela, tenho certeza que ela vai te intender!-diz Tsubasa tentando animar o amigo

- Você fala isso porque não a conhece!-diz Benji

- Realmente não a conheço, mas sei que ela vai intender...-diz Tsubasa

- Agora...mudando de assunto por que demorou tanto pra voltar! O que vocês dois foram fazer?-pergunta Benji olhando desconfiado pra Tsubasa

- Nada, estávamos apenas conversando, e nós demoramos um pouco porque fiquei entalado no balanço, demorei um pouco pra consegui sair...- responde Tsubasa sem muitos detalhes

- Hahahahahhaha! Deve ter sido a maior comédia , ah queria ter visto! Como você conseguiu sair!-pergunta Benji quase chorando de tanto rir

- A Yumi me ajudou, ela puxou meu braço, aí consegui sair...- responde Tsubasa meio vermelho

- Ahhhh, você é mesmo cabeçudo, tanto seu corpo como o meu é muito grande pro balanço, nem sei como o balanço não quebrou com você sentado em cima! - ria Benji

- Tá me chamando de gordo é!- pergunta Tsubasa fingindo uma cara séria vendo que ele se sentia melhor

- Não... tá bom...tô! Huahauhauha, mas se você for gordo eu também sou! Eu também não ia entrar.. Embora eu seja mais alto que você!- Benji não se agüentava de tanto rir

Depois de algum tempo, Kyoko chamam os dois pra janta, os dois vão pra cozinha e por incrível que parece Benji ainda gargalhava.

- Mas de que tanto você dá risada? -pergunta Sayuri vendo que ele não se agüentava em pé.

- Ele tá dando risada, porque fiquei entalado no balanço...- diz Tsubasa vendo que Sayuri também começava a rir.

- Começou a outra agora...-diz Yumi olhando os dois desabarem no chão

- É, acho que eu devia ter ficado quieto- diz Tsubasa olhando os dois gargalharem

- Rir faz bem! Eles estão precisando!- diz Kyoko com um belo sorriso

A porta da sala se abre, era o pai de Benji que chegara, parecia cansado ,ele pendura suas coisas e vai pra cozinha.

- Poxa, quanta gente! Boa noite pra todo mundo! - diz dando um beijo em Kyoko

- Oi! Tio Yasugi! - diz Sayuri

- Tio! Ele é seu tio!- pergunta Yumi

- Ah, não! Mas ele não gosta que eu o chame de senhor, comecei a chamar de tio...- responde Sayuri se levantando do chão

- E não gosto mesmo, me faz sentir velho, podem me chamar de tio a vontade! Hehehehe, Benji o que você faz aí no chão!- pergunta Yasugi vendo o filho sentando no chão

- Ah nada...- diz Benji se levantando

Todos começaram a jantar, todo mundo estava animado, depois da janta, Yumi foi ajudar Kyoko com a louça, Sayuri arrumou a mesa e passou um pano no chão e Yasugi levou os Benji e Tsubasa até a sala pra conversar.

- Parece que aconteceu tanta coisa, nesse dia que passe fora! - diz Yasugi

- Aconteceu sim pai, se viu a Sayuri até voltou! - diz Benji

- Eu vi, não sou cego, hehehhehe, e trouxe uma amiga dela também! -diz Yasugi - É sua namorada Tsubasa?

- Minha? Não, somos só amigos !- diz Tsubasa todo sem jeito

- Ah, sei...bem...mas a Sayuri não tava no Canadá! - pergunta Yasugi curioso

- Estava, agora tá no Japão, como você disse você não é cego!- responde Benji

- Mas o que ela faz aqui? - pergunta Yasugi

- Sei lá...- responde Benji

- Bem, eu vou tomar banho.. Eu deveria ter tomado antes, mas aí ia ficar sem janta! Até mais pra vocês. - diz Yasugi se levantando e subindo as escadas.

- Até...- dizem os dois

- Já que não estamos fazendo nada a gente podia ir lá ajudar.- diz Tsubasa se levantando e indo até a cozinha

- Vamos, mas acho que já acabaram...- diz Benji indo atrás de Tsubasa

Tsubasa e Benji entram na cozinha, estava tudo limpo

- Viu! Eu disse!- diz Benji

- Bem...agora vamos indo...muito obrigada, por tudo mas precisamos ir!- diz Sayuri

- Ah, tudo bem...quando vocês quiserem dormir aqui, a vontade!- diz Kyoko com seu sorriso simpático

- Até mais, espero que voltem de novo!- diz Kyoko

- Até, pode deixar! - dizem Sayuri e Yumi

Tsubasa e Benji foram junto pra acompanhar as duas, já era quase onze horas da noite quase não tinha ninguém na rua, estava um frio de congelar o esqueleto, embora fosse verão aquela noite estava realmente frio. Benji ficava olhando pra Sayuri que tremia muito, afinal estava sem blusa usava uma regata. Benji tirou a blusa dele e colocou em Sayuri, a blusa parecia um saco em Sayuri. Ela olha surpresa pra Benji .

- Não precisa, estamos chegando!- diz Sayuri tirando a blusa

- Lógico que precisa, você tava doente até ontem! - diz Benji colocando a blusa nela novamente

- Ele tem razão! E essa blusa serve como um vestido pra você!- diz Yumi olhando Sayuri com a blusa de Benji

- Mas aí, você vai ficar com frio!- diz Sayuri com um olhar preocupado

- Faz assim, abraça ele aí vocês dois se esquentam!- brinca Yumi

Sayuri e Benji se lembraram do abraço, eles se olham por um tempo.

- Que foi! Eu disse algo errado?- pergunta Yumi

- Não... Benji me disse pra não contar pra Sayuri...mas acho que ela já sabe!- diz Tsubasa

- Ah...sabe do que? Eu to moscando aqui... - diz Yumi

Tsubasa abaixa um pouco e conta no ouvido de Yumi, por via das dúvidas de Sayuri não saber.

- Ah, foi fofo da parte do Benji!- diz Yumi parecendo emocionada - O que você acha se a gente for na frente! Deixar os dois sozinhos, talvez seja uma boa...

- Acho que você tem razão, vamos! - diz Tsubasa

Tsubasa e Yumi vão andando na frente, aliás vão correndo, deixando os dois sozinhos na rua, eles pareceram não perceber, eles estavam apenas estavam encarando um ao outro. Pareciam que os dois estavam hipnotizados. Enquanto Yumi e Tsubasa andavam por aí, passaram em frente de um cinema, resolveram ver algum filme. Demoraram um pouco pra escolher o filme, mas pelas opções de filmes, resolveram ver " Doce Novembro" . Quando entraram na sala viram que não estava muito cheio, na verdade estava meio vazio, tinha no máximo trinta pessoas na sala toda, mas também o filme estava em cartaz já fazia um tempo considerável. Os dois sentam no fundo da sala, dava pra ver bem, ainda mais porque estavam bem no meio da fileira. Não demora muito e começa a passar vários tralers.

- Você acha que depois eles vão espancar a gente!- pergunta Yumi comendo pipoca

- Não, talvez um soco do Benji eu leve...- brinca Tsubasa

- Acho que a Sayuri não só vai me espancar, mas me matar também!- diz Yumi dando risada

- E por quê!- pergunta Tsubasa

- Porque ela queria ver esse filme, e eu tô vendo sem ela!- ria Yumi

-Vendo sem mim, uma ova!- diz Sayuri sentando ao lado dos dois

- Ué, como você sabia que eu tava aqui!- pergunta Yumi

- Não sabia, mas eu tava voltando com o Wakabayashi, já que dois seres nos deixaram sozinhos, eu enchi o saco dele e viemos assistir, já que passamos em frente. Você pretendia mesmo ver sem mim...- diz Sayuri parecendo que ia assassinar Yumi

- Ah, mas foi pra uma boa causa!- diz Yumi

- Eh sei...bem...eu sei que interrompi o clima da vocês! Vamos deixar vocês sozinhos! Bem pelo menos eu vou! Beijos na testa de vocês.. E divirtam-se!- diz Sayuri indo pro meio da sala

- Eh é verdade, e eu que não vou ficar de vela aqui! Até mais!- diz Benji seguindo Sayuri

Tsubasa e Yumi olhavam para os dois meio sem reação.

-Acho que de fato deu no mesmo... -diz Tsubasa

- Acho que sim, se acha que ela ficou brava!- pergunta Yumi olhando em direção onde Sayuri foi sentar

- Não, acho que ela realmente queria deixar a gente sozinho!- diz Tsubasa todo vermelho

Os dois se olham por um momento, os dois sentiam o coração acelerar, os dois foram se aproximando aos poucos, e os lábios de Tsubasa encostam nos de Yumi, assim formando um beijo, os dois pareciam envergonhados mas aos poucos foram se acertando, Sayuri estava assistindo os dois , Wakabayashi por ver Sayuri virada ao lado contrário da tela olha pra trás também e quase cai da cadeira quando vê os dois se beijando

- Eles não perdem tempo, mesmo!- sussurra Benji

- É, verdade... se conheceram ontem, e já tão nos beijos!- sussurra Sayuri se virando pois o filme tinha começado

Os dois dão um suspiro, e assistem o filme, Tsubasa e Yumi assistiam o filme abraçados. Quando o filme termina...

- Que final triste!- dizia Yumi chorando emocionada

Sayuri não falava nada apenas olhava pra Yumi, Sayuri estava se agüentando pra não chorar também, Tsubasa abraça Yumi e logo ela para de chorar, Benji olhou para os dois e depois olhava pra Sayuri que estava encostada na parede e viu uma lágrima escorrer no rosto de Sayuri, Sayuri percebe que Benji a estava olhando limpa logo o rosto.

Já era mais de meia noite, Tsubasa sabia que ia sofrer na manhã seguinte treino...

Manhã seguinte...

Tsubasa acorda um pouco cansado, mas disposto a treinar mesmo que no final do treino fique todo acabado, ele se troca toma café da manhã, e vai pro treino, chegando lá vê Benji já treinando, como ainda estava cedo, ainda não tinha ninguém apenas Benji que estava treinando chutes.

- Então você veio treinar!- pergunta Tsubasa indo até o amigo

- Lógico, e por que não viria!- pergunta Benji

- Hoje você não precisaria vir, não é!

- É...mas aí eu ficar sem fazer nada em casa...a Sayuri já tá bem!

Os dois ficaram treinando, sozinhos Tsubasa treinava Penálti, e Benji defendendo bem como sempre,.

- Ei, Wakabayashi você vai na apresentação!- pergunta Tsubasa parando de treinar um pouco

- Ah...que apresentação!- pergunta Benji parecendo não saber de nada

- A Sayuri não falou pra você!- pergunta Tsubasa se lembrando das palavras de Yumi, mas já tinha aberto a boca antes

- Não, não me disse nada! Apresentação de que!- pergunta Benji

Depois de Tsubasa ter falado o que não devia, mas já tinha feito a besteira e contou tudo pro Benji, que parecia ter ficado um pouco, um pouco não, ele ficou super triste. Tsubasa se sentia culpado, mas Benji sabia que a culpa era dele mesmo, afinal quando Sayuri o convidou ele deu uma resposta nada agradável e disse de uma maneira rude, mas mesmo assim o fato de Sayuri nem se quer ter comentado feriu muito Benji . Tsubasa ficou conversando com Benji, mas não por muito tempo, logo chegaram os outros jogadores e o treinador, mas Benji sabia que do jeito que estava ele não ia defender bem, fingiu uma dor de barriga e voltou pra casa. Ele sobe direto pro quarto e fica por lá pensando, não demora muito e batem na porta de seu quarto, era Yumi

- Desculpe incomodar, mas eu quero falar com você!- diz Yumi parecendo séria

- Claro, entre...sobre o que você quer conversar!- pergunta Benji olhando pra Yumi

- Ah, bem é que assim...você sabe que eu e a Sayuri vamos nos apresentar!- pergunta Yumi

-Sim...Tsubasa me disse!- diz Benji parecendo ter ficado pior

- Bem...foi o que Tsubasa me disse, já faz algum tempo, ele me ligou e me disse, por isso eu vim aqui te entregar isto!- diz Yumi entregando o ingresso para o Benji

- Obrigado...mas o Tsubasa não vai!-pergunta Benji parecendo confuso

- Claro, esse ingresso é da Sayuri. - diz Yumi - Bem é que foi assim...

Flash Back

Depois de Tsubasa ter ligado pra Yumi, Yumi foi falar com Sayuri que estava na sala deitada tocando transversal.

- Sayuri, eu estava pensando...você devia convidar o Wakabayashi pra nossa apresentação!- diz Yumi numa tentativa de um "sim"

- Não!- diz Sayuri parando de tocar

- Ah, por que não!- pergunta Yumi

- Bem se você não lembra do que disse do grande e belo fora que eu levei ! - diz Sayuri parecendo um pouco nervosa

- Mas, você disse que ele tava bravo com você vai ver ele disse isso pra se vingar!- diz Yumi tentando convencer a Sayuri

- Ah, mesmo assim não!- diz Sayuri se levantando do sofá

- Você vai convidar alguém, então!- pergunta Yumi

- Não...- responde Sayuri indo até a cozinha

- Então me dá o seu ingresso! Eu quero convidar uma outra pessoa...- pergunta Yumi

- Tá... pode pegar tá aí na mesa!

Fim do Flash Back

Benji olhou pra Yumi, e pega o ingresso

- Valeu mesmo, eu vou ! Aliás ela não perguntou quem você ia convidar!- pergunta Benji

- Na verdade, não... eu vou te contar uma coisa mas não conta pra Sayuri, eu ouvi ela dizendo no quarto que se você não vai vê-la pouco importa se vai outra pessoa ou não. - diz Yumi

- Ela disse isso mesmo! - pergunta Benji parecendo surpreso

- Disse, agora eu vou indo...tenho de ensaiar! Até mais! - diz Yumi saindo do quarto de Benji

- Até mais, e obrigado...- diz Benji deitando na cama e olhando o ingresso.

Benji ficou olhando o ingresso um tempão, e sorri quando lembra do que Yumi disse e fala pra si mesmo

- Não sei por que mas fiquei feliz em saber disso...será que eu me apaixonei por ela! Como eu sou burro... claro que me apaixonei por ela!

Depois de ter se dado conta de seus sentimentos, ele se recorda do abraço, das conversar que teve com ela, das brigas, do dia do aeroporto...Benji de tanto pensar acabou dormindo.

Yumi resolveu ir dar uma volta antes. No apartamento delas enquanto Sayuri estava tomando alguém toca a campainha. Sayuri ouve a campainha e resmunga, sempre aparece alguém quando ela tava tomando banho isso deixava ela louca. Ela pega uma toalha desliga o chuveiro e sai do banheiro com a toalha enrolada em seu corpo. Quando ela abre a porta só vê um ser pulando em cima dela, a fazendo escorregar e cair no chão.

- Que saudades ! Sayuri! - diz uma garota de cabelos pretos até a cintura, um pouco maior que Sayuri tinha 1,65m, olhos azuis vestia umas roupas meio góticas, uma calça preta um casado bem grosso, umas botas roxas escuras.

- O que você faz aqui, Sayo!-pergunta Sayuri tentando se levantar

- Eu vim aqui, pra te ver por que mais!-pergunta Sayo examinando Sayuri

- O que foi!-pergunta Sayuri

- Você cresceu um pouco, seus peitos estão maiores, você aumentou um pouco a cintura...- diz Sayo examinando

- O que!- pergunta Sayuri toda vermelha

Sayo ficou conversando com Sayuri, que ainda estava de toalha, mas estava feliz por ver a amiga de novo, Sayo era brasileira, veio pro Japão pois está de férias, mas daqui há dois meses vai ter o mundial de natação, e veio para participar desse mundial.

N/A - ae pessoal o capítulo 5 está maior, porque como voltam minhas aulas nessa segunda eu não poderei postar com freqüência, pra compensar aumentei... pra isso tiver que desmembrar do cap 6 e aumenta -lo... ai ..

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, quero que lotem isso ae! Bom... vou fazer o possível pra atualizar logo, bem tá difícil aqui, tenho tantas idéia que fica difícil selecionar... são tantas idéia pra uma cena só! Mas aceito sugestões, não dá pra postar em dois dias... eu só consegui postar mais ou menos porque antes de postar o primeiro cap eu tava pronto até o 4, tenho até o seis.. Mas to arrumando ainda...a Sayuri poderia retribuir, mas pensei no jeito dela, se eu fizer isso estraga meus planos huahuaha, essa fic é mais complexa do que você pensa, mas muita coisa vai acontecer ainda... espero que não fique enjoativo. Sempre mudo os caps antes de postar... aumento, diminuo, mudo a frase.. Meus caps demoram pra sair por causa disso... é postei por causa de vocês e por causa do querido pessoal do forum! eu amo todos eles, bem podem encher o saco a contade.. Heheheh. E vc pode mandar quantos comentários quiser e do tamanho que quiser! eu amo saber o que vocês acham!sabe... o cap 4 foi um dos mais fáceis de escrever.. Pelo menos eu acho... o ruim foi fazer o cap 1... é me doeu escrever o essa parte do flash back, mas achei uma boa idéia! Deixar as pessoas curiosas e malucas é uma das minhas especialidades ! O clima entre os dois vai ser um efeito estufa huahuahaua, to brincando! Hehehehe, querem que eles virem escravos! Huahuahuahua!

Bem é isso até mais e não esqueçam de lotar de comentários! Quero no mínimo 10!

Beijos na testa de vocês!


	6. Rival?

Sayo ficou o dia inteiro "colada" na Sayuri , Sayo realmente à admirava, enquanto elas comiam alguma coisa na cozinha Sayo fala:

- Por que você veio pro Japão sem me falar nada! Eu fiquei feito louca tentando te achar!

- Ah...eu avisei..mandando uma carta...-diz Sayuri

- Pra onde você mandou!- pergunta Sayo tomando um gole de chá gelado de limão

- Pra Inglaterra...- responde Sayuri se levantando e pegando um pouco de salada de frutas da geladeira

- Ah..por isso...então eu não recebi mesmo, eu "tô " vindo dos Estados Unidos. Eu esqueci de avisar que eu ia para os "States!"Hahuahuahauau! - ria Sayo

- Mas pra que você veio aqui! Não foi só pra me ver né? - pergunta Sayuri parecendo revoltada

- Não, você sabe eu sou nadadora profissional, vai ter mundial aqui! - diz Sayo emocionada

- Ah! Você passou na minha frente...- sorri Sayuri enquanto comia a salada de frutas

- Não...você sempre estará na minha frente...- diz Sayo pulando em cima de Sayuri

- Tá...mas você podia pular menos em mim! Hauhuahauhau!- ria Sayuri

As duas resolveram sair, o dia da apresentação já estava próximo, e Sayuri estava pensativa sobre o espetáculo, algo nela não queria ir lá, mas algo a empurrava pra se apresentar. Sayo percebeu que ela estava distraída, e tenta anima-la. Mas parece que não deu muito certo, quando chegam no apartamento, Sayo pergunta pra Sayuri se podia ficar uns dias no apartamento, Sayo a olha com aquela carinha de criança, inocente com brilho nos olhos.

- Não me olhe assim... você pode morar aqui...mas pare de me olhar assim!- diz Sayuri desviando o olhar de Sayo

- Ebaaaaaa! - diz Sayo toda contente - Sabia! Sayuri você é a melhor!

Sayuri pensa, "acho que a Yumi vai gostar de saber disso!"

Já era quase de noite, Sayo e Sayuri ficaram conversando...

Quando Yumi chega em casa e vê Sayo no sofá, ela quase tem um treco, surpresa fala

- S-Sayo! O que faz aqui!

- Vim participar do mundial de natação, e vou morar esse tempo aqui!- diz Sayo sorrindo

Na manhã seguinte, todo mundo acordou cedo, Sayuri e Yumi foram ensaiar e Sayo foi treinar na piscina do apartamento.

Benji e Tsubasa foram treinar, Tsubasa via que Benji parecia mais animado, mas resolveu nem perguntar o que era, pra não falar mais besteiras, o técnico reuniu todos em campo e diz:

- Pessoal, daqui a uma semana e meia, nós vamos jogar um amistoso contra a Alemanha, por isso quero que vocês treinem muito, não é porque é amistoso que vocês vão relaxar, vocês vão treinar o dobro!

Todo mundo parecia ter ficado animado com a notícia, Benji e Tsubasa pareciam estar ainda mais entusiasmados que os outros.

Na Alemanha, o pessoal já estava sabendo e Schneider estava ansioso para enfrentar Tsubasa e Benji, eles iriam jogar na casa do adversário, então eles decidiram ir amanhã mesmo, pra se acostumar com o lugar e treinar.

Schneider já estava em casa, foi tomar banho jantou e foi pro quarto, ele queria que o jogo acontecesse logo, seus pensamentos aos poucos transformaram-se em sono e ele adormece .

Na manhã seguinte ele acorda todo quebrado não tinha dormido direito, ele olha pro relógio e vê que estava atrasado fazendo ele pular da cama, pegou sua mala, se despediu dos pais e saiu "voando".

Ao chegar no Japão, fãs pediam autógrafos a Schneider, ele saiu correndo na frente, e esperou o pessoal no ônibus. Ao chegar no hotel eles se trocam comem alguma coisa e vão ao treino. No final do dia todo mundo tava acabado, o treinador deu o resto do dia de folga , uns foram pro hotel dormir, outros foram passear como o caso de Schneider. Ele passava perto de um parque e ele ouviu um som de uma transversal, ele andou mais um pouco e vê Sayuri encostada perto de um balanço tocando, ele aprecia que estava vendo um anjo, ele foi se aproximando aos poucos de Sayuri, quando ela termina de tocar ela percebe a presença de Schneider, ele a aplaude.

- Nossa! Você toca muito bem! Meus parabéns!- diz Schneider sorrindo

Sayuri parecia muito sem graça, suas bochechas ficaram tão vermelhas quanto um tomate, ela segurava a transversal delicadamente, Schneider parecia ter se encantado por ela, ela estava toda sem jeito não sabia o que falar ou fazer., e ficava ainda mais embaraçoso pois Schneider não tirava os olhos dela.

Sayuri depois de algum tempo resolve falar alguma coisa.

- Me desculpe, mas ...quem é você!- pergunta ainda sem jeito

- Ah, é verdade ainda não me apresentei, sou Karl Heinz Schneider , pode me chamar de Schneider ou Kaiser... e você qual é o seu nome!

- S-Sayuri Ayomada, pode me chamar de... ah sei lá do que quiser! - diz Sayuri meio tímida

- Você, poderia tocar mais um pouco? - pergunta Schneider esperando um 'sim"

Sayuri olha pra Schneider, ela aceita tocar mais um pouco pra ele, Schneider gostava do que ouvia, nunca ouviu um música tocada daquela maneira. Quando Sayuri termina de tocar, Schneider estava sentado no balanço e estava sorrindo olhando pra ela, ela se senta no balanço ao lado e eles ficam conversando horas, pareciam que se combinavam.. Quando Schneider foi se levantar, percebeu que estava entalado, Sayuri se lembra que Tsubasa também passara por isso, ela não conseguiu conter o ataque de riso. Ele a olhava sério, mas não por muito tempo ele gostou de ve-la gargalhar daquela maneira. Depois que Sayuri parou de rir, foi tentar desentalar Schneider do balanço. Ela tentou tira-lo do balanço, ela deu um empurrão nele por trás que ele caiu de joelhos no chão.

- Me desculpe... você tá legal!- pergunta Sayuri o ajudando a levantar

- To bem sim...obrigado...- responde Schneider

Os dois se tornaram amigos depois daquele dia, pelo menos pela parte de Sayuri, ́pois Schneider parecia querer algo há mais, ele a levou para o apartamento, Sayuri abre a porta e vê as duas jogando baralho na mesa.

- Orra! Nem me chamaram pra jogar suas traíras!- diz Sayuri indignada

- Você saiu bem na hora em que íamos jogar! A culpa é toda sua! - fala Yumi

- Agora eu entro e vou ultrapassar vocês duas, Schneider quer jogar também!- pergunta Sayuri o vendo parado na porta

- Posso?-pergunta Schneider sem jeito

- Claro! Mas não aí fora! - diz Sayo puxando Schneider e fechando a porta.

- E então o que vamos jogar! - pergunta Sayuri embaralhando as cartas

- Ah...que tal.. Um jogo de dupla!- pergunta Sayo

- Ah..qual!- perguntam Schneider

Sayo explica o jogo a Schneider, depois de explicar o jogo começa, Schneider e Sayuri x Yumi e Sayo. No começo Schneider parecia perdido mas depois pegou o jeito, ambos jogavam bem, era quase onze horas da noite, e Schneider resolve ir embora, pra conseguir treinar no dia seguinte. Ele se despediu de todas e foi pro hotel.

Enquanto andava ele falava consigo mesmo:

- Puxa, adorei conhece-la, gentil, legal, linda...

No apartamento...

- Sayuri onde você o conheceu! Tá poderosa hein!- diz Sayo

- Como assim poderosa!- pergunta Sayuri dando risada

- E onde fica o Benji nessa história!- pergunta Yumi parecendo séria

- Que tem aquele mala?- pergunta Sayuri tentando disfarçar

- Como assim! Você não ama ele!- pergunta Yumi

- Não me lembro de ter dito nada disso...- diz Sayuri indo até a cozinha

- Mas...e você gostou desse alemão!- pergunta Yumi esperando um" não"

- O Yumi, você conhece a Sayuri, ela tem queda por alemão! - diz Sayo

- Ah..mesmo assim...- diz Yumi arrumando a sala

Yumi e Sayo ficaram discutindo sobre Schneider, se Sayuri gostava dele ou não e vice e versa.

Sayuri foi apenas comer alguma coisa na cozinha, foi tomar um banho e dormir.

Schneider chega no hotel, e dá de cara com Müller , que estava indo para o seu quarto.

- Isso é hora de chegar! Amanhã se vai estar um lixo pro treino!- diz Müller seriamente

- É...que meu passeio tava tão bom que eu to voltando agora! - diz Schneider se lembrando de Sayuri

- Hum...quero ver você no treino, alias, sua cara parece que não foi um simples passeio, o que aconteceu!- pergunta Müller

Schneider explica tudo para Müller, que ficara surpreso afinal ele nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo fora por causa de uma garota.

- Nossa, eu já ouvi falar nesse nome...- diz Müller tentando se lembrar

- Já! - pergunta Schneider - Você já a conhece?

- Ah sim...lembrei! Ela toca transversal! - diz Müller

- Seu besta! Isso eu já disse antes!- diz Schneider

- Não, mas ela é profissional, ela já se apresentou no Brasil, Canadá, Espanha, Inglaterra e Alemanha e agora ela vai se apresentar Japão!- diz Müller se encostando na porta

- Nossa! Isso também não sabia! Mas já que você falou... eu acho que já vi ela tocando! - diz Schneider

- Ela se apresenta com uma amiga chama Yumi Takane...- diz Müller parecendo estar ficando com frio

- Ah, cara eu conheci pessoas famosas então!- diz Schneider

- Você conheceu a Yumi também! Daqui a pouco vai falar que conhece a Sayo Katayama a campeã mundial de natação ! - diz Müller com ironia

- Sim! - diz Schneider deixando Müller com o queixo no chão.

- Não é justo! Sempre quis conhecer pelo menos uma delas e você conhece as três!- diz Müller parecendo que ia espancar Schneider.

Depois de conversarem eles foram para os seus quartos descansarem, e Schneider ficou pensando em Sayuri até pegar no sono...

Na manhã seguinte, Schneider acordar antes de todos parecia bem disposto tomou café da manhã e foi treinar.

Sayuri acorda cedo, Sayo foi com Yumi comprar pão, Sayuri resolve dar uma volta por aí...

Sayuri pensava " falta três dias para a minha apresentação... por que eu estou tão nervosa? Nunca me senti assim antes..."

Ela passou em frente ao estádio em que o Japão estava treinando, ela sorriu e foi para o apartamento, ela estava morrendo de fome.

Benji e Tsubasa treinavam muito, os dois eram o que mais treinavam, queriam ganhar da Alemanha a qualquer custo, por isso treinaram o dobro do que treinavam de costume.

Tento a seleção alemã, quanto a seleção japonesa estavam treinando duro, quando termina o treino tava todo mundo cansado, estavam quase rastejando pra sair do estádio.

Schneider foi tomar banho trocar de roupa e saiu queria encontrar com Sayuri de novo, não demorou muito, ele a viu indo para o apartamento.

- Sayuri!- grita Schneider correndo até ela

- Oi, boa tarde- diz Sayuri sorrindo

- Bom dia, escuta... você ... não quer ir dar uma volta comigo! - pergunta Schneider todo sem graça

- Bem...agora eu não vou fazer nada mesmo, por que não!- diz Sayuri

Schneider parecia estar no paraíso, na sorveteria em que eles estavam Benji estava também, junto com Tsubasa e Yumi e o pessoal do time , Quando Benji olha para alguma mesas a frente, ele sente seu sangue subir, ele vê Schneider conversando com Sayuri, mas ele se fez de indiferente, como todo mundo sabe Benji é esquentadinho, faltava pouco pra ele ir lá escapa-lo

-Calma Benji, ele só estão conversando não tão fazendo nada de mais além do mais ela não é sua namorada! - diz Tsubasa tentando não dar risada

-Cale-se!- resmunga Benji

Yumi fala para Benji que Sayuri adorava alemão, tudo o que Benji não era e não tinha.

"Ele pode ter tudo isso, mas ninguém a ama mais do que eu! Isso você pode ter certeza!"- pensa Benji

Depois de todos tomarem seus sorvetes eles foram embora.

Benji parecia estar morrendo de raiva, foi pra casa e foi direto pro quarto. Ele estava morrendo de ciumes e ele sabia que estava, ele ficava andando de um lado para o outro, parecia ansioso, ele ficava pensando como Schneider estava com Sayuri, ele senta na cama e ficava imaginando coisas inexistentes na sua cabeça, imaginou tudo o que ele queria que não acontecesse ; Seu coração dispara quando pensa que poderia perde-la, e que ela iria ficar com Schneider, Benji sentia que sua cabeça fosse explodir de tanto pensar, mas seu pensamentos foram interrompidos quando alguém bate na porta de seu quarto.

- Pode entrar!- diz Benji olhando para a porta

- Oi!- diz Tsubasa abrindo a porta

- Que "cê" faz aqui? Pensei que você ia pra sua casa...-diz Benji se deitando na cama

- Ah, eu ia mesmo...mas você tá mal é por pausa do Schneider, né? - pergunta Tsubasa

- Eu! Mais ou menos sei lá... tô tão confuso...eu não sei mais o que meu coração me diz...- diz Benji olhando o teto

- Você tá se mordendo de ciume, mas tem medo também, né?- pergunta Tsubasa sentando ao pé da cama

- Como eu disse, eu não sei... eu queria falar logo pra Sayuri mas não tenho coragem não, eu conheço a Sayuri, não sei tudo lógico mas talvez conheça mais que a Yumi, e Schneider tem tudo que ela gosta...acho que a perdi...- diz Benji ainda encarando o teto

- Não, ele pode ter tudo o que a Sayuri gosta em um homem, mas ele não tem a convivência que você teve com ela, embora não tenham sido uma das melhores recordações que vocês tiveram...você devia ser confiante com suas habilidades, assim como é em campo!

Tsubasa e Benji ficaram conversando um bom tempo, Schneider realmente tinha se apaixonado por Sayuri, queria estar ao lado dela em todos os momentos, eles conversaram durante muito tempo na praça, Schneider ficou com trauma do balanço por isso nem chegou perto, depois de um tempo eles se despediram e cada um foi pra onde deveria ir.

No apartamento, Yumi estava fazendo o jantar, Sayuri que tinha acabado de chegar já foi puxada pela Sayo para dentro do quarto...

N/A - E ae.. Desculpe a demora... mas eu também estudo... e esse cap ficou um pouquinho estranho eu refiz ele muitas vezes por isso demorou! Eu ia postar nesse domingo mas resolvi fazer de novo... quando fui ver 30 review! Se fosse assim todo dia tava feliz ) esta curto.. Mas postei assim mesmo antes que me matem XD até a próxima e eu quero mais review!


	7. Schneider x Wakabayashi

- Mas o que foi? Por que você me puxou pra cá? - pergunta Sayuri sem intender nada

- A Yumi me contou tudo, me diga você gosta do Benji Wakabayashi?- pergunta Sayo se sentando na cama

- Ah...bem...eu...pra que você quer saber?- pergunta Sayuri parecendo não querer responder

- Eu quero saber, oras...vou contar uma coisa pra você, eu já conversei com ele! Quando eu fui na Alemanha uma vez para participar de um campeonato, ele me contou tanta coisa sobre você, ele parecia admirado, feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste...e a Yumi me disse que parece que o Benji gosta muito de você, mas você fecha os olhos e finge que não o vê isso!- diz Sayo olhando nos olhos de Sayuri

- É mais fácil ele me odiar...apesar de que ele...- diz Sayuri se lembrando do abraço

- de..?

- Ele me abraçou no sofá quando eu tava dormindo, mas acho que ele não gosta de mim do jeito que vocês falam...-diz Sayuri deitando na cama

- Ah Sayuri! Você fala isso porque tem medo de se apaixonar por ele! Se é que você já não tá!-diz Yumi encostada na porta

No que Yumi disse, Sayuri olhou para as duas e ela mesma se perguntou o que ela sentia pelo Benji, agora ela parecia mais confusa do que nunca, abaixou a cabeça e ficou encarando suas mãos por um bom tempo. Yumi percebe que não devia ter falado nada, Sayo resolve falar alguma coisa depois de muito tempo de silêncio

- A apresentação de vocês não é daqui a dois dias e!

- É sim...mas como você sabe? Eu não me lembro de ter comentado isso com você!-diz Yumi

- Simples...- diz Yumi mostrando o jornal e o ingresso em suas mãos

- Você vai nos ver então?- pergunta Yumi parecendo entusiasmada

- Claro! Não ia perder por nada do mundo! - diz Sayo abraçando a Sayuri

Enquanto isso no restaurante do hotel Schneider ficava sonhando acordado, pensando em Sayuri, Müller foi "acordar" o amigo com belas chacoalhadas. Schneider olhou para Müller e este fala que ele está muito desligado e manda o amigo comer um pouco.

No apartamento Sayuri resolve sair um pouco pra tomar um pouco de ar, ela vai até a praça e senta em um dos balanços, o céu estava um pouco nublado, com certeza mais tarde iria chover, ela trouxe com sigo sua transversal mas naquele momento não estava com vontade de tocar ela apenas queria pensar um pouco, ela se balançava no balanço e se sentia bem, com o vento batendo em seu rosto, ela se lembra de quando ela era criança e Benji a empurrava no balanço, os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos por uma garota.

- Sayuri!- grita a garota

- O que você faz aqui Hikaru?- pergunta Sayuri vendo a amiga acenando meio longe do balanço afinal ela não queria levar um chute.

Hikaru Naomi Misao, idade 17 anos, 1,58m, cabelos lisos por cima enrolado da metade para baixa,

usava chuteira adidas preta, calça jeans, camisa preta.

- Desce daí que eu conto! - diz Hikaru

Sayuri faz o que foi pedido e ela conta que veio por dois motivos, um era ver Misaki jogando e o outro e ver a Sayuri mesmo.

- Ah, você ainda ama o Misaki né? Vai ver o amistoso? - pergunta Sayuri

- Claro! E você vai comigo né?- pergunta Hikaru com um olhar esperançoso

- Bem...eu não sei ... quem sabe!- diz Sayuri desviando o olhar e Hikaru sabia que quando ela fazia isso era porque não iria fazer

- Ahhh! Vai por favor! - diz Hikaru

Ah, tá eu vou...-diz Sayuri

Hikaru vê a transversal de Sayuri e pede pra ela tocar, Sayuri aceita tocar um pouco, quando Sayuri começa a tocar começa a chover e a ventar, parecia que o tempo acompanhava um pouco a tristeza de Sayuri, que estava escondido em seu coração, ela para de tocar pra não estragar o instrumento e mesmo porque a chuva estava piorando as duas saem correndo, no meio do caminho as duas tomas caminhos diferentes a Sayuri estava indo para o apartamento e Hikaru para o hotel, Sayuri nem corria mais, estava encharcada mesmo, que para ela não ia fazer diferença para ela, mas como todos sabem ela tem um pequeno problema de saúde, não pode tomar chuva e nem muito vento, ela acabou desmaiando no meio do caminho. Depois de quase uma hora depois que a chuva tinha parado, Schneider a encontra, ele parecia muito preocupado, ela fervia em febre, ele a leva para o apartamento e quando Yumi a vê ela parecia preocupada e com raiva. Sayo ficou muito preocupada.

Schneider não desgrudou dela um segundo, queria cuidar dela...

Já de madrugada, Sayuri acorda, ela se sentia com o corpo meio dolorido mas já não tinha febre, ela sente que alguém estava segurando as mãos dela, pela luz da lua que refletia na janela ela pode ver que era Schneider, ela senta na cama e põe a mão no ombro de Schneider e tenta acorda-lo, ele abre os olhos e preocupado pergunta:

- Você está bem?

- Sim, eu estou bem melhor...- diz Sayuri sorrindo

Schneider parecia bem mais tranqüilo, ele também sentia seu corpo doer, pois estava dormindo em uma posição bem desconfortável.

Sayuri se levanta e acende a luz, e volta a se sentar na cama, ela olha para Schneider que a observava,

ele estava com uma cara de cansaço bem evidente, ambos pareciam que estavam caindo aos pedaços,

ela pergunta pra ele se ele queria comer alguma coisa, seu estômago responde por ele, ambos dão risada, e eles se dirigem para a cozinha.

No aeroporto internacional do Japão...

- Ah, quanto tempo que eu não venho pra cá, estava com saudades!- diz Misugi olhando em volta

Uma garota que também estava desembarcando olha para Misugi e vice e versa, Misugi se sente esquisito, seu coração dispara ( calma não é nenhum ataque cardíaco XD), o mesmo sente a garota, porém ambos ficam quietos cada uma na sua...

Misugi foi direto para o hotel, ele foi para o quarto que tinha reservado e foi dormir, estava morto de cansaço .

Na manhã seguinte, Sayuri ainda dormia ficou a madrugada toda conversando com Schneider, este ele estava cansado também mas foi treinar. Yumi estava na sala lendo alguma coisa e Sayo foi ao quarto de Sayuri para acorda-la .

Todo mundo acorda cedo para treinar, tanto a seleção alemã quanto a seleção japonesa.

Schneider estava se sentindo como se tivesse alguém muito pesado em seu corpo e que tinha alguém puxando suas pernas, ele realmente estava cansado mas treinou o mesmo ritmo de antes.

No intervalo do treino Müller vai falar com Schneider :

- Você sabia que depois de amanhã a apresentação da Sayuri e da Yumi? - pergunta Müller

- Sério?- pergunta Schneider parecendo surpreso

- Claro que é sério! Vai ser depois de amanhã as vinte e duas horas no teatro municipal do Japão! -diz Müller mostrando um ingresso

- Quando você comprou?- pergunta Schneider

- Logo depois do treino! Os ingressos se esgotaram rápido!- diz Müller

- Droga, queria ir...- diz Schneider parecendo um pouco bravo

- Como sou seu amigo e sabia disso comprei dois! Mas você vai ter que fazer uma coisa pra mim! -diz Müller guardando os ingressos

- Lá vem... o que é?- pergunta Schneider

- Me apresenta elas?- pergunta Müller

- Se elas aceitarem, tá bom...- diz Schneider

Depois do treino, o pessoal foi descansar um pouco Schneider foi dormir, estava o "pó da rabiola".

Sayuri e Yumi foram fazer o ensaio final, Yumi estava entusiasmada para se apresentar, o mesmo não podia ser dizer de Sayuri, ela esta muito desanimada, e faltando pouco menos de dois dias para apresentação.

Depois do ensaio Yumi perguntou para Sayuri o que tinha acontecido, ela responde que estava desanimada e brava Yumi fala:

- Pois trate de se animar! O público quer ver um espetáculo perfeito, se for pra fazer com desanimo então não se apresente!

- Tá..bom então..até mais...- diz Sayuri parecendo não ligar para o que Yumi falara

- Como assim, "tá bom"? - pergunta Yumi parecendo não ter intendido

- Simples, você não me intende..ninguém me intende...to de saco cheio...já que você acha melhor e eu também estou achando...melhor eu não me apresentar. - diz Sayuri indo embora

- Você sempre foge dos problemas! O Benji vai te ver, e você vai fugir! - grita Yumi parecendo muito nervosa

Sayuri para de andar, ela parecia surpresa , seu coração disparou " Ele vai me ver? " ela pensa consigo mesma

- Ei...como você sabe que ele vai? Você falou com ele?- pergunta Sayuri mudando de surpresa para desconfiada

- Bem...eu falei com ele, e dei o seu ingresso pra ele!- diz Yumi olhando para o outro lado

- Por isso você tá me fazendo ensaiar feito uma condenada! - diz Sayuri parecendo indignada

Yumi e Sayuri ficaram discutindo sobre isso e no final Sayuri resolveu tocar novamente, e agora sabendo que o Benji iria ela ficou insegura, mas de certa forma agora ela estava tocando melhor, e Yumi pode perceber isso. Depois do ensaio final o resto do tempo era livre, elas tinham um dia e meio livre agora.

Sayo estava indo nadar um pouco, e foi nadar na piscina do hotel não era grande coisa mas dava pra treinar, ela pula na água, a água estava gelada, e Sayo odiava água gelada...

- Ahhhh! Que frio! Essa piscina é pequena para mim treinar mais tarde eu vou na de treino mesmo...- diz Sayo começando a nadar

Tsubasa e Hyuga estavam indo para o apartamento visitar a Yumi, Sayuri e Sayo. Tsubasa subiu direto Hyuga disse que ia nadar um pouco, já que elas deram essa liberdade para ele. Quando Hyuga viu Yumi nadando ficou de boca aberta, ela nadava muito rápido.

- Agora eu sei porque ela é a campeã mundial de natação...- diz Hyuga surpreso

Sayo nem tinha notado a presença dele, notou só depois que parou um pouco para descansar.

- Oi! Hyuga! - cumprimenta Sayo da piscina

Depois de parar de sonhar Hyuga a cumprimenta, ela sai da piscina e senta na beira.

- Hyuga, escuta você sabe alguma coisa sobre esse Schneider?- pergunta Sayo olhando para Hyuga

- Ah, pra que quer saber?- pergunta Hyuga indo até Sayo

- Nada, é que eu acho que ele gamo na Sayuri, e se o Benji não fizer nada, ele vai perder essa "guerra"- diz Sayo dando nos ombros

- Ah, isso é, mas, isso quem tem que resolver é o próprio Benji...nós não podemos interferir!- diz Hyuga calmo

- Se você é amigo dele, deveria ajudar! Eu vou juntar esses dois!- diz Sayo com brilho nos olhos parecendo um cupido

- Ah... oque você vai fazer? Não vai fazer nenhuma besteira..vai?- pergunta Hyuga parecendo preocupado

- Eu não conheço muito o Benji, quando eu estava com a Sayuri no Canadá, ela não calava a boca falando mal dele...ela deve amar ele e ela nem ter notado..é o tipo dela...- diz Sayo

Flash Back

Sayuri na época tinha doze anos, e estudava de manhã , e no intervalo da escola, Sayuri estava conversando com Sayo no pátio da escola.

- Então seu nome é Sayo! Muito prazer, meu nome é Sayuri- diz Sayuri estendendo a mão

- Muito prazer! Eu sou sua fã!- diz Sayo em vez de cumprimentar ela pula em cima de Sayuri

- M-minha fã? Fã de que?- pergunta Sayuri sem intender nada

- Você toca transversal, não toca? - pergunta Sayo toda animada

- Sim , toco ...mas e dai? - pergunta Sayuri parecendo ainda não ter intendido

- Eu fui na sua primeira apresentação aqui no Canadá! Virei sua fã, você toca o instrumento que meu pai tocava e ele era muito famoso por isso! E você toca tão bem quanto, quero que você supere todos e seja a mais famosa dentre todas!- diz Sayo parecendo que tinha sido iluminada

- Muito obrigada, mas eu acho que você está exagerando! - diz Sayuri encabulada

- Exagero nada...mas mudando de assunto, você é bonita, eu soube que você veio do Japão, você tem algum namorado por lá?- pergunta Sayo

A primeira pessoa, que vem na cabeça de Sayuri foi Benji, mas ela balança a cabeça e diz :

- Na verdade não, eu conhecia um garoto, mas a gente brigava tanto, que acho que não conta! - diz Sayuri parecendo ter ficado um pouco nervosa

- Ah! Mas é o que dizem , é do ódio que nasce o amor!- diz Sayo num tom filosófico.

- Eu acho que não! - diz Sayuri parecendo mais nervosa

- Mas...qual é o nome dele?- pergunta Sayo parecendo curiosa

- Ah...Benji... Wakabayashi- diz Sayuri meio receosa

- Benji...eu já ouvi esse nome...deixe me ver..ah! Já sei! ele é goleiro do Nankatsu! O melhor goleiro que eles tem! Né ?- pergunta Sayo fazendo uma força pra lembrar

- É...ele é bom goleiro mas é mala, é chato, irritante, se acha, idiota e muito metido! -diz Sayuri nervosa

- Se ele é tudo isso...por que quando eu perguntei se você tinha namorado..você ensebou pra falar e você falou Benji? - pergunta Sayo parecendo desconfiada

- Mas eu não disse que ele era meu namorado, mas era o único menino que eu falava alguma coisa...- diz Sayuri meio envergonhada

- Sei...mas enfim..me conte quando você vai se apresentar de novo?- pergunta Sayo

- Ah...acho que no próximo sábado a noite..- diz Sayuri pegando sua agenda

- Ah, eu te prometo que vou assistir todos os seus espetáculos daqui! - diz Sayo abraçando Sayuri

- Muito obrigada, mas também não é pra tanto!- diz Sayuri se sentindo sufocada.

Uma semana depois, Sayo foi a casa de Sayuri para fazer trabalho, enquanto Sayo terminava de comer o lanche, Sayuri estava escrevendo uma carta, enquanto ela escrevia, sentiu vontade de ir ao banheiro, e foi, nesse momento Sayo não agüentou e foi ler a carta que dizia...

" Benji, o que você anda fazendo por aí? Espero que esteja tudo bem com você, só em carta para a gente não brigar, não é mesmo? Você tem alguma novidade para me contar? Bem..eu tenho ..conheci uma menina meio loquinha da cabeça chamada Sayo, ela é muito legal, foi minha primeira amiga do Canadá..."

- Então, ela me acha loca da cabeça? Hahahahaha de fato eu sou !- diz Sayo lendo a carta

Sayo ouve o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrir, e ela coloca a carta no lugar e volta a comer seu lanche.

Sayuri chega ao quarto e fala:

- Nossa, você ainda tá comendo? -diz Sayuri voltando a escrever a carta.

Depois de Sayuri escrever a carta e de Sayo comer o lanche, elas vão terminar o trabalho de escola , e claro numa oportunidade Sayo termina de ler a carta .

Fim do Flash Back

- E o que dizia a carta?- pergunta Hyuga

- Ah, bem eu acho que conta mais se eu contar do diário dela!- diz Sayo com uma cara de safada.

- Você leu o diário dela?- pergunta Hyuga surpreso

- Sim, foi no mesmo dia, no diário dizia que, ela sentia alguma coisa pelo Benji, porém não sabia oque era... - diz Sayo olhando para Hyuga

- Mas isso faz uns..seis sete anos...- diz Hyuga

No apartamento, Sayuri, Yumi e Tsubasa estavam conversando, mas Sayuri se sentia meio constrangida por ficar de vela e resolveu deixar os dois a sós, ela abre a porta para sair e dá de cara com flores.

- Me desculpe...mas é aqui é a Sayuri Ayomada, mora?- pergunta um homem segurando as flores

- Sim, sou eu...- diz Sayuri com uma cara de boba

- Essas flores é para a senhorita. - diz o homem entregando a flores.

- Muito obrigada.- diz Sayuri pegando as flores

- Muito obrigado e até mais - diz o homem indo embora.

Sayuri olhava as flores, parecia não saber oque fazer com elas , ela coloca em cima da mesa e pega o cartão.

- Quem será que me mandou flores?- pergunta Sayuri abrindo o cartão

" Eu escolhi essas flores, pois achei que combina com você, tem uma beleza rara"

ass: Karl Hanz Schneider

Sayuri ficou sem reação, ninguém tinha mandado flores para ela antes, ela ficou vermelha, Yumi pegou o cartão da mão de Sayuri e leu, Yumi foi mostrar a Tsubasa que pareceu um pouco preocupado .

- Tsubasa, eu acho que o Schneider vai tentar disputar com o Benji o amor de Sayuri..- diz Yumi olhando a cara de Sayuri

- É, e sabe o pior... é que o Benji não tá fazendo nada...- diz Tsubasa olhando o cartão

E este que por um acaso estava andando por aí...

- Se eu não fizer nada, o Schneider vai ficar com a Sayuri, agora que eu descobri que a amo, não posso deixar isso acontecer! - diz Benji para si mesmo

Benji que estava passando em frente a uma floricultura, ele para e pensa um pouco e compra flores preferidas de Sayuri , as orquídeas.

Sayuri saiu do apartamento e foi passear e foi para o parque, Benji a encontrou e foi até ela que estava no balanço.

Benji ficou com muita vergonha, mas ele foi com a cara e a coragem.

- Sayuri...- diz Benji todo vermelho e sem jeito

Sayuri olha Benji com uma cara um pouco assustada, pois estava tão distraída que nem tinha percebido que ele estava lá.

- Sayuri...olha...toma!- diz Benji entregando as flores para Sayuri todo sem jeito.

- Pra mim?- pergunta Sayuri vermelha.

- Sim , é...- diz Benji mais vermelho que um pimentão

Sayuri estava muito vermelha, ela não sabia o que falar ou fazer, a reação de receber as flores de Benji foi um choque para ela, e eram as flores preferidas dela, ela ficava pensando, como ele sabia que eram as flores preferida dela, ou se era coincidência...

- Ah..muito obrigada, Benji, eu nem sei o que dizer...- diz Sayuri encabulada

Benji pensava " Ela fica mais bonita quando está envergonhada.. Entregar as flores foi um sacrifício, me declarar vai ser pior... "

Sayuri olhava para as flores, ela sorria sem saber que estava sorrindo, e Benji vê isso e ele sorri também.

Os dois ficam em silêncio por um momento, eles são sabiam oque falar, e se deveriam falar alguma coisa, Sayuri pensava consigo mesma " Por que ele me deu flores? "

e Benji pensava " O que será que ela está pensando?"

Depois de muito tempo de silêncio, Sayuri resolve falar alguma coisa.

- Escuta, a Yumi me falou que você iria ver a gente, é verdade?- pergunta Sayuri parecendo um pouco tensa

- Sim, eu vou, escuta me desculpe naquele dia, que eu te tratei mal, e disse aquelas coisas para você que eu não iria no seu espetáculo, e que se você estava nele, não era grande coisa... eu tinha falado aquilo na hora porque eu estava com raiva..- diz Benji olhando nos olhos de Sayuri

Sayuri ficou sem reação novamente, ela se sentia feliz por ele ter se desculpado, mas ela se sentia mal por estar sem jeito.

- Está tudo bem, eu fiquei muito feliz de ouvir isso Benji, me deixou mais tranqüila! - diz Sayuri envergonhada

Depois de um tempo conversando um pouco sobre outra coisa, eles resolvem ir para casa, Benji a leva para o apartamento, quando chegam lá os dois dão de cara da Yumi e do Tsubasa abraçados vendo filme...

- Er... Benji oque você acha da gente sair daqui? Não tô afim de atrapalhar e ficar de vela... - sussurra Sayuri

- Acho uma boa idéia, vamos! - sussurra Benji

Os dois resolvem ir para a casa de Benji, Sayuri apenas coloca as flores em um vaso de flores que tinha perto e eles se mandam do apartamento.

- A Yumi e o Tsubasa, formam um casal muito legal! - diz Sayuri fazendo uma cara "fofa"

- Verdade, o Tsubasa não é de ficar vendo filme não...- diz Benji dando risada

Benji sabia que Tsubasa a essa hora iria tá jogando futebol

- Escuta você não quer ir no cinema comigo não?- pergunta Benji um pouco vermelho

Sayuri não estava entendendo nada, primeiro ele dá flores, depois convida para ir o cinema, ela não sabia o que pensar.

- Claro, vamos! - diz Sayuri meio sem jeito

Os dois foram para o cinema, quando entraram viram que não estava cheio, também o filme já estava saindo de cartaz. Enquanto o filme não começava Benji resolve puxar algum assunto. Sayuri estava estranhando Benji, ele estava diferente, Sayuri nem sabia o que estava passando na mente de Benji, quando começou o filme. Benji inconscientemente Benji coloca o braço dele no ombro de Sayuri, ela senti mas não fala nada, afinal ela não se sentia incomodada, muito pelo contrário, ela se sentia bem.

Quando termina o filme, eles saem da sala.

- Bem ..a gora vamos para a minha casa...minha mãe vai gostar da sua visita. - diz Benji olhando para o relógio e vendo que era umas oito horas da noite

- Vamos... a gente ia pra lá mesmo...- diz Sayuri

Quando eles chegam na casa de Benji, eles percebem que não tinha ninguém, e Sayuri vê um bilhete em cima da mesa .

" Benji, eu fui com seu pai no cinema, não se preocupe tem miojo para você comer..."

- Sua mãe é sem dó...- diz Sayuri mostrando o bilhete ao Benji

- É...miojo...- diz Benji olhando o bilhete

Sayuri resolveu tirar um soneca no sofá enquanto Benji ia fazer musculação.

Quando Benji volta e a vê dormindo ele se lembra do abraço, seu coração dispara só de pensar no que ele tinha feito, vontade de abraça-la de novo não faltava, ele queria muito abraça-la e beija-la, mas sabia do risco de levar um soco no meio da cara era grande, ele chega mais perto de Sayuri ele passa as mãos no rosto dela era tão macia, ele não resistiu e a abraçou novamente, só que desta vez Sayuri não acordou estava tão cansada que ela dormia pesado , no final Benji acabou dormindo no colo de Sayuri.

Mais tarde, os pais de Benji chegam em casa, e eles ainda dormiam , Kyoko sorrindo fala bem baixo fazendo só Yasugi escutar

- Querido, eu sempre achei que os dois no final iriam ficar juntos, e eu continuo acreditando nisso

- Eu também quero que isso aconteça...

- Eles parecem um casal dormindo, a última vez que eu os vi dormindo assim, foi uns cinco anos atrás, quando a Sayuri tinha ficado muito doente... - diz Kyoko indo para mais próximo dos dois.

- É, a Sayuri tem uma saúde um pouco frágil, sempre quem cuidava dela quando ela ficava doente era ele que mais ficava ao lado dela, eu acho que o Benji sempre a amou sem perceber, mas como os dois já não são mais crianças, acho que a forma de amar mudou junto... - diz Yasugi pegando um cobertor do armário da sala .

- Vamos esperar para ver o que acontece... -diz Kyoko pegando o cobertor da mão de Yasugi e cobrindo os dois. -Vou preparar uma janta para quando eles acordarem...

- É, eu vou tomar banho...- diz Yasugi subindo as escadas

Os dois ficam sozinhos na sala, Sayuri depois de um cinco minutos acorda e quando vê Benji leva um susto, seu coração dispara e ele pensa " Ele me abraçou de novo? " Sayuri olha Benji dormindo, ela achou que ele ficava tão bonito dormindo, tão inocentemente , agora era a vez de ela o abraçar, e ela acabou dormindo junto a ele.

N/A - ai desculpa a demora, eu sei que ficar esperando não é legal, mas tenho tanta coisa para fazer, que não sobra muito tempo para mim escrever, espero que esse capítulo ao menos esteja bom! Eu anotei a sugestão de todo mundo, agradeço as review! muito obrigada, agora nem vou responder nada se não ia demorar mais! Mas assim vou tentar melhorar, eu agradeço a todos mesmo! Espero que esteja bom, e mandem mais review, quanto mais melhor! Bem até mais!


	8. Sentimentos de Sayuri

No meio da madrugada Benji acorda, enquanto Sayuri ainda dormia, a sala estava apenas iluminada pela luz que vinha da Lua, Benji não estava muito afim de levantar, queria ficar lá deitado junto dela, e foi o que fez, mas não dormiu, afinal tinha dormido muito mesmo. Ficou o resto da madrugada olhando Sayuri dormir e fazendo carinho em seu rosto.

Quando amanhece Sayuri acorda, ela vê que ele já não estava mais na sala, ela se levantou e viu ele descendo as escadas.

- Bom dia! - diz Sayuri com um sorriso meigo

- Bom dia! Dormiu bem?- pergunta Benji como se nada tivesse acontecido

- Sim dormi, bem ... - Sayuri olha o relógio ela pensa um pouco e arregala um pouco os olhos

- O que foi?- pergunta Benji vendo a expressão de Sayuri

- Nada, apenas que a Sayo e a Yumi vão me matar ! - diz Sayuri

Sayuri explicou para Benji que combinou com elas de sair pra comprar algumas coisas, mas que iriam de manhã porque a tarde todas tirando ela teriam de sair. E rapidamente ela foi correndo para o apartamento. Quando ela chega e vê que as duas ainda dormiam. Sayuri ficou aliviada mas também ficou com raiva porque tinham combinado, mas como ela também errou não ligou tanto, e foi tomar banho. Enquanto tomava banho, ela ainda podia sentir o abraço de Benji que ainda a fazia estremecer, ela não sabia se ela realmente o amava ou se era alguma outra coisa que ela podia estar sentindo por ele, ela estava mais confusa que nunca suas lembranças foram voltando até uma que estava enterrada em seu coração, Sayuri ficou vermelha só de lembrar.

Flash Back

Sayuri tinha mais ou menos uns oito anos, já estava no Japão e tinha acabo de conhecer Benji, no começo eles se dava muito bem, nunca brigavam , mas conforme foram convivendo foram descobrindo as desavenças entre eles, suas diferenças, mas mesmo brigando tanto eles não conseguiam ficar separados um do outro, tinha se passado mais ou menos uns três meses, desde que se conheceram, e na volta da escola Benji e Sayuri já estavam discutindo novamente, um garoto que estava correndo na direção deles embarrou neles e Benji caiu em cima de Sayuri.

Os dois ficaram sem graça, nem sabia porque direito estavam se sentindo esquisitos. Os dois estavam tão envergonhados que nem pensavam direito, Alguma coisa deu em Benji que ele deu um beijo em Sayuri, que de reflexo deu um tapa na cara dele, ela estava muito vermelha, ela não queria bater nele, e de tão surpresa que estava ela empurrou Benji e saiu correndo.

Fim do Flash Back

Sayuri se sente um pouco estranha, ela não sabia o porque de ela ter lembrando daquele dia, Yumi bate na porta do banheiro e fala

- Dá pra você tomar logo esse banho que eu também quero tomar banho! Desde que eu acordei você está aí! Já faz meia hora!

- Tá! - diz Sayuri terminando de tomar banho

Quando Sayuri sai do banheiro Yumi entra correndo no banheiro. Sayo que estava na sala assistindo televisão vê Sayuri olhando para ela.

- Sayuri, o que foi ? Que cara é essa?- diz Sayo olhando Sayuri que parecia meio triste e perdida

- Nada, eu só estou precisando pensar um pouco, olha se vocês ainda forem fazer compras , vão vocês duas que eu vou sair.. - diz Sayuri indo para o quarto

Sayo, sabia que tinha algo errado com ela, mas não tinha certeza sobre o que era resolveu ficar quieta .

Sayuri se trocou rapidamente e saiu do apartamento, apenas levando um caderno e uma caneta.

No caminho ela vê a Hikaru, as duas se intendiam muito bem, Hikaru tinha alguma coisa que Sayo e Yumi não tinham, nem Sayuri sabia direito o que era, mas quando conversava com ela resolver os problemas era mais simples. As duas foram para o parque e Hikaru perguntou a Sayuri o que tinha ocorrido, Sayuri explicou tudo que estava acontecendo, desde que ela tinha chegado ao Japão. Hikaru apenas suspira .

- Olha, Sayuri, quem tem que saber se você o ama ou não, não sou eu, não é o Benji, e sim você!- você tem olhar dentro de si e comparar esse sentimento com os outros que você tem, e o que aconteceram com vocês durante esse tempo vai ajudar também!- diz Hikaru

Sayuri olhava para Hikaru com um olhar perdido, não sabia mais o que fazer, estava mais perdida que antes, embora tivesse intendido o que Hikaru disse, mas não sabia como faze-lo, Hikaru interrompe os pensamentos de Sayuri e diz que tinha que ir, elas se despediram, Sayuri se senta no balanço e começa a escrever. Sayuri transformava suas emoções em música, desse modo ela se sente melhor.

Schneider que estava andando com Müller, quando vê Sayuri fala para Müller ir pro hotel ou pra qualquer outro lugar e vai até a garota.

Schneider nota o olhar meio perdido de Sayuri, e fala

- O aconteceu?

Sayuri estava tão distraída que leva um susto que solta um grito.

- Eu sou tão feio assim?- pergunta Schneider

- Não, eu só levei um susto, eu estava tão distraída que nem te vi chegar! - diz Sayuri se recompondo-se do susto.

- Hum... que cara é essa, está assim por que? - pergunta Schneider preocupado

- Na verdade, nem eu sei... - diz Sayuri fixando o seu olhar para o chão.

- Entendo, vamos fazer assim, vamos dar uma volta, conversar um pouco , quem sabe você não se sente melhor... o que você acha?- pergunta Schneider estendendo a mão para Sayuri

Sayuri olha pra Schneider , pensando se aceitaria ou não, optou por aceitar, afinal não estaria perdendo nada.

Schneider fazia de tudo para tentar anima-la, ele não gostava de ver aquele olhar de perdida e tristeza , ele queria ver aquele sorriso meigo e contagiante que ele costuma ver. Schneider a leva um parque de diversões, Sayuri pensava " Ele está tentando de tudo para eu me animar, e eu nessa, eu preciso tentar ao menos tentar corresponder um pouco"

Sayuri sem perceber começa a se animar, Schneider parecia feliz em ver aquele sorriso, não era o sorriso que ele queria, porque ele ainda podia ver que ela ainda não estava bem, mas estava melhor que antes e já era alguma coisa. Quando saíram do parque Sayuri se sentia bem melhor .

Schneider olhava fixamente para Sayuri, esta não entendia porque ele a estava encarando.

Depois de um tempo que ele se toca que estava a encarando, ele sacode a cabeça e resolvem antes de leva-la para o apartamento irem tomar um sorvete.

Depois de tomar o sorvete Schneider a leva para o apartamento, ela o convida a entrar, meio sem jeito ele aceitou, Sayuri disse que ia tomar um banho depois do " banho de terra que levou, quando escorregou no caminho de volta para o apartamento e disse para ele ficar a vontade.

Schneider ficou olhando para a sala durante um minuto, ele começou a andar pelo apartamento até chegar ao quarto de Sayuri, ele não tinha reparado antes, mas ele viu uma foto do Benji na escrivaninha, era uma foto recente, Schneider ficou olhando a foto, e num impulso ele abriu a gaveta, viu cartas, mais fotos dele , e algumas ela estava junto, isso o desanimou, pois depois de ler algumas cartas ele pensava " Será que a Sayuri ama o Benji? Será que eu não tenho nenhuma chance?" Schneider ouve o barulho da porta se abrir e ele guarda tudo, em uma velocidade, estrondosa, o coração de Schneider quase sai pela boca.

Sayuri conversa um pouco com Schneider, e depois ele vai embora e no caminho do hotel e fala para consigo mesmo.

- Não importa se ela o ama ou não, eu vou lutar pelo seu amor Sayuri, é Benji parece que somos rivais até mesmo no amor...

Sayuri abre a gaveta para pegar o seu "diário" e nem nota que estava um pouco mais bagunçado que o normal.

Sayuri ia começar a escrever quando ouve a campainha tocar, ela guarda o diário e vai abrir a porta e vê o organizador do espetáculo, ele estava com uma cara muito séria e preocupada também, Sayuri o convidou para entrar .

- Sayuri, eu preciso muito falar com você e a Yumi! - diz Rodrigo

- Ah, ela saiu...- diz Sayuri

- Bem vai só com você mesmo, aconteceu um desastre! - diz Rodrigo em desespero

- O que aconteceu?- pergunta Sayuri ficando preocupada também

- A cantora que vai abrir o espetáculo pegou uma gripe e não vai poder cantar amanhã! - diz quase tendo um treco

- E o que o senhor pensa em fazer?- pergunta Sayuri

- Bem, isso que eu também queria saber! Eu preciso de alguém para substituí-la - diz Rodrigo se sentando no sofá

- Bem, e o que o senhor quer de mim e da Yumi?- pergunta Sayuri

- Se uma de vocês duas poderia entrar no lugar dela...- diz Rodrigo colocando as mãos nos ombros de Sayuri

- O QUE?- grita Sayuri se afastando

- Por favor! eu lhe imploro, uma de vocês duas! Embora eu acho que pelo horário a Yumi vai estar ocupada, já que ela vai se apresentar primeiro que você! Por favor! - suplica Rodrigo

- Por que eu?- pergunta Sayuri não querendo aceitar

- Porque você foi a escolhida, que bom que você aceitou! Até mais! - diz Rodrigo e logo em seguida ele sai correndo

Sayuri ficou parada, sem saber o que fazer, como ela iria ensaiar em menos de um dia, Sayuri foi atrás dele, e foi tentar mudar a idéia de Rodrigo. Quando Sayuri achou Rodrigo, ele estava numa sorveteria , pedindo seu sorvete . Sayuri tentava a todo custo fazer ele escolher outra pessoa ,em vão. A vontade de Sayuri era de espancar Rodrigo, no final Sayuri teve que se conformar, ela já sabia a música de cor e tudo, mas ela não tinha certeza se estava pronta e se podia cantar tão bem, quanto ele esperava, a única coisa que lhe restou fazer foi ensaiar.

Benji estava treinando para o amistoso, estava treinando muito, não queria perder para a Alemanha e muito menos para o Schneider, o seu grande rival no amor, os dois apesar de serem adversários em tudo eram amigos, mas é como diz o ditado " amigos, amigos, negócios a parte".

Tsubasa via que ele estava defendendo muito bem, mas tinha alguma coisa esquisita em Benji e depois do treino Tsubasa vai falar com ele.

- Benji, você tá legal?

- Eu tô por quê? Você acha que eu não tô defendendo bem?- pergunta Benji

- Não é isso, você tá defendendo muito bem, mas você está meio estranho...- diz Tsubasa

- Como assim? Eu acho que eu estou normal, só estou pensando em algumas coisas- diz Benji indo tomar banho

- Eu sei no que você está pensando- diz Tsubasa indo tomar banho também - aposto que é na Sayuri e no Schneider .

- Virou adivinho agora é?- pergunta Benji meio irônico

- Não, mas isso é mais do que evidente.. - diz Tsubasa

Benji e Tsubasa ficaram conversando, Tsubasa foi até a casa de Benji para continuar a conversa, o que eles não esperavam era o fato de Sayuri e Yumi estarem lá também.

Benji sente como se todo o sangue de seu corpo fosse parar nas suas bochechas, não sabia o que fazer, o que falar nem oi ele conseguiu falar, mas ele não sabia era o que elas estariam fazendo na casa dele, a resposta veio logo em seguida quando Sayuri fala :

- Benji, eu preciso falar muito com você!

Benji a olha para Sayuri com uma cara de perdido, ele apenas faz um "sim" com a cabeça e os dois vão conversar no quarto dele.

- Benji, eu estou ferrada!- diz Sayuri quase chorando de nervosismo

- O que aconteceu?- pergunta Benji parecendo preocupado

- Bem.. Hoje apareceu o organizador do espetáculo que a Yumi e eu vamos apresentar, e ele me disse que a cantora que ia abrir o espetáculo ficou doente e que não vai poder se apresentar e ele me fez ficar no lugar dela! Mas eu acho que não estou preparada e que na hora eu vou falhar! - diz Sayuri com as mãos no rosto

- Eu tenho certeza de que você não vai falhar, você sempre foi boa no que fez, se ele pediu para você é porque ele sabe que você tem talento para fazer o que ele te pediu, e é mais uma chance de você mostrar a todos que é capaz de fazer tudo, e tenha certeza que eu vou estar lá para te apoiar, não pense no que vai dar errado e sim que tudo vai dar certo, tenho certeza que seu talento vai muito mais longe do que você pensa! - diz Benji pegando nas mãos de Sayuri .

Sayuri não sabia o porque mas aquelas palavras a acalmaram, ela se sentiu mais confiante, ela sentiu como se ele realmente confiasse nela, que ela era capaz de fazer o que foi lhe proposto, ela sorriu.

- Benji, eu te agradeço muito graças a você eu me sinto mais confiante para fazer o que eu tenho que fazer.. - diz Sayuri dando um abraço em Benji .

Benji a abraçou também, ele se sentia tão bem sendo abraçado por ela, mas ele não queria só abraça-la queria beija-la também, ele nem percebia mas conforme o tempo foi passando o sentimento dele com a Sayuri foi ficando cada vez maior, Benji pensou até em se declarar para ela naquele instante, mas ele pensou consigo mesmo que se ela o abraçava é porque tinha carinho por ele, mas só, que se nunca tinha passado disso, é porque talvez ela só o queira como um amigo e nada mais, e Benji desistiu de se declarar.

Tsubasa que estava conversando com Kyoko e com Yumi:

- Eu acho que o Benji não vai se declarar não...- diz Kyoko

- Mas por que a senhora acha isso?- pergunta Yumi

- Porque ele tem medo de ser rejeitado, se não ele teria se declarado bem antes...- responde Kyoko

- E agora apareceu o Schneider para complicar...- diz Tsubasa

- Mas até que foi bom esse rapaz aparecer...- diz Kyoko

- Por quê?- perguntam os dois

- Logo vocês vão saber! - diz Kyoko sorrindo

Eles ficaram conversando, um bom tempo até que Benji desce do quarto e vai para a cozinha.

Kyoko ficou encarando Benji, como se quisesse dizer algo, Benji não entendia o olhar da mãe, um olhar enigmático, Benji estava pensativo, ele sem falar nada sai da cozinha e sai um pouco de casa para tomar um pouco de ar .

Sayuri estava dormindo no quarto de Benji, dormia tão bem, nem parecia que estava com alguns problemas.

Quando ela acorda já estava de noite, ela olha para o relógio, ela se levanta ao ver que era quase nove da noite, ela acende a luz, ela ficou olhando para a escrivaninha de Benji, sua vontade era de abrir a gaveta e ver o que tinha dentro, ela sempre foi muito curiosa, e ela nunca levou a curiosidade para a casa e foi mexer nas coisas dele, enquanto Sayuri revirava as coisas ele abriu a agenda dele, e ela viu uma foto, era uma foto um pouco antiga, ela ficou surpresa de ver que era ela na foto, ela se lembrou de quando tiraram aquela foto, ainda olhando a foto ela achou que ela estava bonita na foto, coisa muito rara nela, na foto Sayuri estava sentada em um balanço, com um dos pés apoiado no balanço, estava usando um vestido branco de alcinha e um chapéu da mesma cor. E ela achando que tinha perdido a foto, Benji que tinha pegado, Sayuri ficou se perguntando " por que ele pegou uma foto minha?". Sayuri ficou olhando a foto, depois a guardou junto com a agenda, ela pegou algumas cartas que ela tinha enviado, estavam todas ali, um bolo enorme de cartas, ela pensou que ele tinha jogado todas fora, e só tinha cartas dela, ela se sentiu especial naquele momento, se bem que ela fazia a mesma coisa, ela também guardou todas as cartas dele, não jogou uma fora. Ela começou a reparar que a maioria das coisas que tinha lá, era sobre ela, tinha até alguma revistas com fotos dela, revistas internacionais, ela não intendia o porque dele guardar coisas dela, ela estava ainda mais confusa, ela resolveu parar de ver as coisas dele, guarda tudo e se senta na cama, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, Sayuri não intendia o porque de mais nada, afinal o que ele sentia por ela ?

Depois de muito tempo dando quase onze horas da noite, ela sai do quarto de Benji sem falar nada a ninguém, ela vai embora, e resolve ir na praça onde costa ficar quando quer pensar melhor, ela vê Benji sentado em um banco, ela queria ir lá falar com ele, e perguntar o que a estava angustiando tanto, mas ela não estava com coragem para falar com ele, ela sentia uma enorme insegurança dentro de si. Benji estava pensativo, ele estava pensando se ele se declararia ou não, ou se ficariam apenas como amigos, a vontade dele era de falar logo de uma vez tudo o que estava sentindo mas sua dúvida de saber de a Sayuri iria corresponder ou não os sentimentos dele, era o que o estava impedindo de falar, se arriscasse falar , mesmo sendo rejeitado ainda sim quem sabe poderiam continuar a ser amigos, mas isso era o que angustiava Benji serem somente amigos

N/A- tá.. Eu seu todo mundo aqui, deve querer me fuzilar legal..peço sinceras desculpas...mas é que eu tô tendo trabalho, prova, cursos, eu to lotada de coisas pra fazer, aí ei deixo a fic pra segundo plano... bem...o Benji não falou que foi no espetáculo, mais foi de proposito ao meu principio! Hehehe, eu e no capitulo nove a coisas vão pegar fogo para Sayuri, esperem só! No mundial de natação, não sei se vai todo mundo..vamos ver , o espetáculo, vai ser finalizado já no cap 9! Aí vem a fase de 2 de problemas hehe, querida Daiana.. Eu não intendi essa de musica tema... XD

.por incrível que pareã, o Hyuga vai ser bem mais rápido do que você pensa haha., mas assim.. Pessoal, o motivo do atraso...vocês já sabem... hehehe mas em breve estarei postando uma nova fic de Captain Tsubasa , só que o principal não será o Benji Wakabayashi...

Pessoal, quem quiser ver a capa da fic que meu amigo Bil fez é sóh ir nesse endereço, e falar se está legal, tudo bem?

http/img333.imageshack.us/my.php?imageclipboard02410tl.png

e se quiserem... votem na imagem, quero comentarios da imagem tbm ok! Vou tentar postar ainda essa semana...mas eu naum prometo nada... até mais bjos pessoal!


	9. O Grande Dia!

Benji ficou pensando por um bom tempo, depois de tanto pensar ele resolveu o que faria, mas ele não sabia como, Scheneider estava pensando em como se declarar para Sayuri, afinal ele teria de ir embora daqui a alguns dias.

Yumi e Sayo estavam conversando:

Escuta, Yumi a Sayuri está muito estranha...o que você acha que deu nela? – pergunta Sayo parecendo preocupada

Não sei, talvez seja o caso do Benji ou do Scheneider ou quem sabe do espetáculo... – diz Yumi

Talvez os dois; sei, eu sinceramente acho que se ela não resolver logo isso poderá estragar o espetáculo...- diz Sayo

É verdade, mas...o que poderemos fazer para ajudar? – pergunta Yumi

Não sei, temos pouco tempo pra pensar... o espetáculo é...hoje! – diz Sayo vendo o horário no relógio

Yumi e Sayo ficaram pensando até duas da manhã o que fazer, depois foram dormir. Sayuri já estava em casa, mas ainda não tinha dormido, estava pensativa, sua mente estava tão ativa que ela não estava com sono.

Quando amanheceu, Sayuri estava dormindo deitada no sofá da sala, Yumi e Sayo acordaram e saíram do quarto, e a viram dormindo, Sayo estava pensando em acorda-la, mas viu que ela parecia muito cansada e a deixou dormindo.

Scheneider já estava treinando, estava um pouco cansado por passar a noite em claro, mas estava bem, assim que deu um tempo para descansar ele foi tirar uma soneca.

Tsubasa e Benji também estavam treinando, Tsubasa estava com a corda toda, Benji parecia todo acabado de tanto sono.

Tsubasa tentava mantê-lo acordado, Hyuga viu o estado lamentável de Benji, lhe meteu uma bolada na cara. Foi o golpe final para ele deitar no gramado e dormir.

Misaki ,foi beber água junto com Misugi.

Ah, cara você tem muita sorte! –diz Misaki

Eu? Por que? – pergunta Misugi

Você mal chegou no Japão e tem um monte de fã...!- diz Misaki

Mas aí não é sorte, eu sou lindo e habilidoso! Hahaha- ria Misugi

Convencido dos infernos! Hahahaha- também ria Misaki

- Mas Misaki você também tem fã! Pelo menos uma eu sei que você tem! - diz Shingo que estava por perto

Tenho? – pergunta Misaki

Tem! – responde Shingo

E quem é? – pergunta Misaki

Ah, uma menina que se chama...agora eu me esqueci o nome, mas ontem ele veio aqui perguntando de você! – diz Shingo

Benji e Tsubasa que estavam indo beber água também.

Você acha que eu devo me declarar pra ela mesmo?- pergunta Benji

Lógico, vai ficar nessa de besteira? – pergunta Tsubasa

Mas...como eu vou me declarar para ela? – pergunta Benji

Aí é com você! Você é que tem que saber...qualquer coisa serve desde que seja sincero...- diz Tsubasa

Pra você é fácil porque tem a Yumi, eu conheço a Sayuri já faz tempo...eu não sei se eu a amo desde que a conheci...se eu levar um fora como eu vou encara-la ?- pergunta Benji

Por que você não pensa nisso depois?Você nem falou com ela...- diz Tsubasa

Sayuri e Yumi saíram, foram para comprar algumas coisas.

Sayo foi dar uma volta com Hyuga para algum lugar.

Você acha que o Benji vai se declarar? – pergunta Sayo

Bem, não sei...ele é meio lerdo para essas coisas...o assunto do momento agora são esses dois huahuahua- ria Hyuga

É verdade, mas enfim você diz que ele é lerdo só porque ele ainda não de declarou?- pergunta Sayo

É! Ta enrolando décadas pra se declarar, são dois moles! – diz Hyuga

Sayo apenas ficou conversando com Hyuga.

Benji por outro lado tava mais confuso que antes, se ele se declarar provavelmente iria levar um fora, mas se não Schneider iria ficar com ela, se bem que ele mesmo já não tinha certeza se queria se declarar, para o rapaz era melhor tela por perto mesmo se1ndo amiga do que ela virar a cara para ele.

Misaki estava no banco descansando, estava um calor intenso que podia assar um bolo na quadra. Benji estava acostumado com o frio, já que sempre jogara na Alemanha, e aquele calor o estava matando.

Tsubasa estava jogando numa boa apesar de estar pingando.

Sayuri chegou em casa as duas da tarde e Yumi falou que ia passar na cada de uma amiga antes de voltar.

Sayuri foi logo se arrumar, embora a jovem odiasse isso, mas era odiar mesmo, o que ela mais odiava era ficar se arrumando por horas, mas tinha que estar "apresentável". Então começou com um banho gelado, ela tremeu não gostava de água fria, nem no calor, mas isso fazia ela se sentir mais "acordada", depois partiu para a roupa, pegou as roupas que estavam nas sacolas, analisou uma a uma e optou por um vestido longo marrom, sandálias da mesma cor e um colar folhado a ouro e em volta tinha pedras brilhantes em torno do colar, em seguida foi a vez do cabelo, era a parte que Sayuri mais detestava, um trabalho só, como não estava com muita paciência para fazer nada elaborado apenas enrolou as pontas do cabelo, o prendeu em um rabo de cavalo alto com uma fita cor azul marinho, Sayuri abriu a gaveta e pegou o estojo de maquiagem, a segunda parte que ela detestava fazer, ela passou o lápis em torno do olho depois o blush, de cor marrom e passou himell e escolheu o batom de cor vinho. Estava pronta as cinco da tarde.

Yumi tinha chegado no apartamento um pouco depois que Sayuri terminara o banho, então ela estava quase pronta falta um retoque ou outro.

Sayuri disse que iria à frente, pois Tsubasa iria pagá-la as oito e a jovem resolveu pegar um táxi para não ficar de "vela".

Chegando ao local muitos repórteres e fotógrafos na entrada, fazia tempo que a jovem enfrentara a imprensa, de repente suas pernas ficaram bambas.Seu coração estava acelerado, ela realmente estava nervosa, a garota resolveu sair do táxi e ver o que ia dar.

A garota mal colocou os pés para fora do táxi que os repórteres caíram em cima dela fazendo perguntas.

Sayuri ficou ainda mais nervosa, mas respondeu as perguntas feitas, acabou sendo uma mini entrevista; Todas a acharam simpática, mas a verdade estava nervosa para pensar em como fugir dali, ela olhou o relógio e viu que tinha que sair dali, disse educadamente que precisava ir, pois, ainda tinha que fazer algumas coisas antes de se apresentar, claro que os repórteres falaram "só mais uma palavrinha", mas ela saiu correndo e foi direto para o camarim.

Sayuri ficou esperando Yumi chegar, que chega após vinte minutos depois dela. Sayuri teria de abrir o espetáculo ela estava branca, nunca cantou em um palco em toda sua vida, tinha um canto muito bom, mas tinha um receio enorme de errar ou desafinar.

Quando a chamaram para ir ao palco ela fica ainda mais pálida, as pernas dela parecia mais com maria mole, as mãos trêmulas , ela suava frio. Yumi a animou e logo em seguida ela , no caminho tropeçou em alguns fios,mas estava bem.

Chegando ao palco, Sayuri respira fundo, deu uma olhada no público enorme que a estava observando-a ela sorri como retribuição e fez um breve "discurso", a música começou a tocar e acompanhando a melodia que saía dos instrumentos ela começou a cantar.

"Sua imagem refletida num espelho quebrado  
Chorando, chorando  
Um dedo seguindo a lua estreita.

Você está chamando alguém? A volta do amor que se foi  
Não importa quantas vezes, não importa quantas vezes  
Porque eu bato à sua janela.

Como um fio sendo cortado  
Suas costas puxadas pela aceleração da noite  
Apenas você eu abraço apertado..."

Sayuri dá uma pausa enquanto os músicos tocavam a melodia, ela olhou para todo o palco e olhou para as cadeiras que estavam mais à frente. Ela gelou ao ver Benji e Schneider sentados a olhando, por pó pouco ela não perde o ritmo da música e canta na hora errada, por sorte conseguiu acompanhar na hora certa...

"Trocando beijos desequilibrados  
Mais próximo do amor  
Ambas suas lágrimas e suas mentiras pesarosas  
Dormem em meu coração

Um carrossel queria levá-la ontem  
Querendo parar.

Estou procurando a chave.

Segurando os céus que parecem desabar.  
Eu consigo sozinho.  
Quero estar somente ao seu lado.

Escrito com beijos desequilibrados  
Um cenário de nós dois  
Chame de amor mesmo que não seja forte.  
Tudo em você machuca.

Quero estar somente ao seu lado

Trocando beijos desequilibrados  
Mais próximo do amor  
Ambas suas lágrimas e suas mentiras pesarosas  
Dormem em meu coração

Até que o seu coração me chame  
Até o dia em que eu possa encontrá-lo em meus braços".

A Música havia terminado, quando Sayuri se deu conta de si ela vi as pessoas de pé a aplaudindo, ela se sentiu como não se sentia há tempos; em casa...

Agora era vez de Yumi se apresentar, ela sentiu aquele frio na barriga, mas era normal, pelo menos que ainda estava vivo, era isso que Yumi sentia enquanto tocava seu violino, a melodia tinha um tom de tristeza, o público parecia envolvido com a música e quando Yumi tinha chegado ao fim da melodia ela agradeceu " conversou" com o público e se retirou.

Yumi foi se encontrar no camarim com Sayuri, esta estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto, as duas estavam felizes, pois tinham se esquecido de como era bom tocar ou cantar para o público.

Depois de mais três canções era a vez de Sayuri tocar sua transversal. Para ela o tempo passou voando e já era a vez dela de tocar, a garota vai para o palco com sua transversal em mãos.

Sayuri começa tocando, para depois os outros músicos apenas acompanhavam com seus instrumentos uma melodia um pouco mais "animada".

Quando terminou a melodia, a garota agradece com uma reverencia e volta para o camarim.

Agora elas só iam se apresentar para encerrar o espetáculo, elas foram trocar de roupa, a roupa que elas iriam usar seriam as que o organizador dera, eram vestidos muito bonitos, o de Sayuri era branco com cristais bem delicados enfeitando to o vestido. O de Yumi era preto exatamente como o de Sayuri, porém de cor preta.

Depois de quase uma hora elas são chamadas para finalizar o espetáculo.

Quem entrou primeiro foi Yumi, já tocando o violino, ela se dirigiu para o centro do palco, Sayuri apareceu mais ou menos quinze segundos depois, tocando sua transversal, Sayuri foi para o centro do palco assim como Yumi, elas estavam lado a lado, elas estavam tocando juntas, a melodia triste do violino com a melodia mais calma e serena da transversal fez uma melodia que emocionou todo o público.

A atuação delas em palco foi perfeita, elas passeavam pelo palco e finalizaram a melodia com uma em cada ponta do palco.

No final, apenas se podia ouvir o público aplaudindo...

Sayuri e Yumi estavam mais do que felizes. Yumi foi ver Tsubasa, Sayuri disse que iria para casa, pois estava cansada e queria descansar...

A garota ao ver toda a imprensa do lado de fora, resolveu ir pelos fundos, lá estava mais calmo, ela resolveu ir andando até um ponto de táxi.

Enquanto caminhava, ela sentia o vento gélido invadir o seu corpo, esta a realmente ficando frio, ela se encolheu, mas continuou andando de vagar, ela se sentia estranha, mas feliz coisa que há tempos não sentia, ela ainda sentia suas pernas bambas, mas recuperara boa parte da sensibilidade delas.

Ela parou de andar por uns instantes, pensou ter ouvido alguém a chamando, ela olha para trás e não vê ninguém, ela continua a andar, não demorou nem dez segundos ela ouve novamente, ela começou a ficar com medo, ela vira-se novamente e não vê ninguém, ela ficou olhando por um bom tempo, ela sente uma mão em seu ombro, ela analisa e vê, que era uma mão branca, Sayuri ficou apavorada pensando que era um fantasma, ela vira o rosto para ver de quem era aquela mão, e solta um grito...

N/A- Gomen ! Eu sei que demorei muito para postar, deve estar até fazendo aniversário, mas é que eu tive que estudar muito para as provas para não ficar para a recuperação! Quero pedir desculpas...bem...mas acho que daqui uma duas semanas vai voltar tudo ao normal...pelo menos assim espero...estou escrevendo alguma fics novas:

Slam Dunk-Antes que seja tarde demais...

Harry Potter-As lágrimas que chorei...

Captain Tsubasa-O crime chamado...

Bem, não sei se as pessoas que estão lendo esta fic, vão querer ler alguns destes, mas enfim...como não posso escrever todos de uma vez...na verdade todos estão com capítulos até o três prontos, mas eu quero saber...qual devo postar primeiro?

Por favor me ajudem!

Bem, gomen pelo imensooo atraso...! prometo postar o próximo mais rápido, beijos para todos )

Bye bye


	10. confusões

Yumi tapa a boca de Sayuri e logo em seguida fala:  
-Calma! Eu não sou uma bandido e nem um fantasma! – diz ela rindo  
-Não me assuste assim! Eu vou morrer do coração! – diz Sayuri se  
recuperando do susto- Ah, você não ia voltar com o Tsubasa?  
-Eh, eu ia...mas eu achei melhor ele voltar com o Benji...- diz Yumi  
A garota mal acaba da falar e vê Schneider, ele parecia meio desligado ,  
parecia nem notar que as duas estavam ali, porém ele tinha percebido muito  
bem, mas não sabia se deveria falar, além do mais ele queria falar somente  
com Sayuri, ele pensava que talvez fosse melhor não falar nada porque ele  
mesmo sabia que ela gostava de Benji, mas ele queria ao menos tentar, quem  
sabe ele não estivesse enganado, e ela pudesse gostar dele, ele pensava que  
quem sabe ele tivesse uma chance.  
Benji estava conversando com Tsubasa, no caminho:

-Sabe, eu não sei se devo falar...eu acho que ela não gosta de mim.

-Cara, você não disse que estava decidido a falar? Ta andando para trás de novo...

-Eu sei, mas depois que o Schneider apareceu ela tem falado muito com ele...

- Sinceramente... eu acho que você devia falar logo, se caso ela não gostar de você no máximo você vai levar um fora.

-Muito obrigado por me animar...você, eu te contei que quando era menor eu beijei ela e ela me bateu, sem contar que logo em seguida saiu correndo!- diz nervoso e um pouco triste.

- Também, foi de sopetão queria o que?

- Eu nem sei por que a beijei, eu sou mesmo o rei dos manes.

- Não é assim, se você acha que deve falar , fala, se não deixa quieto e fique com o remorso o resto da vida!

- Não que eu não queria falar, eu só estou inseguro só isso!

Sayuri resolveu não falar com Schneider e passou o resto do caminho calada, junto a Yumi. Quando chegam a primeira coisa que as duas fazem e tirar o sapatos e sentar no sofá:

-nossa hoje, foi demais! Faz tempo que eu não faço um espetáculo assim!- diz Sayuri massageando os pés.

- é o que eu diga..!

Sayo chegou logo depois, estava exalta pela caminhada, e com um pouco de sono.

- nossa, mais uma dessa e eu morro!- diz se sentando ao lado das duas.

- é todas nós estamos cansadas, mas valeu a pena eu faria tudo isso de novo!- diz Sayuri.

Schneider ainda caminhava pelas ruas, estava pensativo se falaria ou não, parecia um dos dilemas mais difíceis de sua vida, ele olhava as vitrines das lojas pensativos nem estava prestando atenção no que estava vendo, até que alguma coisa do outro lado da vitrine chamou sua atenção, apesar do horário a loja ainda estava aberta, ele entrou na loja, pensou se compraria ou não, resolveu comprar, ainda inseguro pega o pacote, paga a moça e vai direto para o hotel.

-nossa eu estou cansado mesmo e ainda tenho o ultimo treino...- diz Schneider a si mesmo.

No dia seguinte todo mundo volta a sua velha rotina, Sayuri acorda um pouco estranha, pensativa afinal acordou num sonho no mínimo estranho, ela se senta na cama, olha para o armário, a garota se levanta com a maior preguiça do mundo e vai até o armário, estava pensativa no que ia vestir, resolveu pegar qualquer coisa que estava na sua frente e saiu do apartamento deixando Yumi e Sayo dormindo.

Sayuri foi dar uma caminhada, precisava pensar bem no que iria fazer hoje, afinal não tinha planejado nada, então seria o seu dia de folga, ela olhou em volta para ver o que teria para fazer, resolveu ir em um lugar que ela não tinha ido a muito tempo, desde quando era uma pirralha.

Era um lugar um pouco sujo, afinal já fazia anos que ninguém entrava lá, mesmo quando Sayuri ia naquele lugar já não havia mais ninguém, ela gostava de ir lá quando queria ficar sozinha e precisava pensar.

- Faz tempo que eu não venho mais aqui, mas nada mudou nem mesmo o pó...

Ficou lá por um bom tempo, depois saiu do lugar e deu um esbarrão em alguém.

- Ai...me desculpe é que eu não estava olhando e...Benji!- estava um "pouco" vermelha.

- Er...oi!- diz ele ainda mais envergonhado.

Sayuri estava caída em cima de Benji que não fazia absolutamente nada, ela o encarou, e repentinamente se lembrou do beijo e de seu sonho, ela olhou para ele e seus olhos fixaram a boca de Benji, ela se sentia toda esquisita, seu coração estava a mil, parecia que seu corpo todo estava formigando, aquilo a estava deixando ainda mais nervosa, ela se levantou de imediato e ajudou Benji a se levantar também.

-Nossa, sério desculpa mesmo é que eu não estava olhando.- diz Sayuri totalmente sem graça e desviando o olhar.

-Tudo bem...- diz Benji

Benji estava se sentindo estranhamente estranho, se Sayuri não tivesse se levantado ele a teria beijado de novo, e ele queria muito beija-la, mas ele tinha medo de levar outro tapa na cara, ou coisa pior, perde-la para sempre.

Sayuri no entanto estava um pouco menos nervosa, ela o encarou olhou nos olhos de Benji, como se quisesse descobrir algo, como se procurasse a resposta que ela tanto queria saber, "será que ele gosta de mim?".

Schneider, ainda estava no hotel tomando café, estava com o embrulho na mão :

- Bem, já que eu comprei...- diz se levantando.

-Ei, daqui a uma hora tem treino...você vai sair?- pergunta Miller.

-Vou, mas volto daqui a pouco, não se preocupe.

Sayuri no final não disse nada, apenas disse a Benji que precisava ir , que tinha algo muito importante a dizer, Benji percebera que a cada dia ela se afastava mais dele, e isso o deixava arrasado.

-Acho que ela não gosta de mim...- nisso uma lágrima escorre do rosto de Benji.

Na hora ele mesmo se assusta, fazia muito tempo que ele não chorava a ultima vez foi quando a Sayuri tinha ido embora.

No caminho Schneider a encontra e vai logo falar com ela.

- Sayuri eu, preciso falar com você, pode ser agora?- diz ele todo vermelho.

-pode...

- Bem, você sabe que o jogo vai ser amanhã,não sabe?

-Sei...

-Bem, depois do jogo vou ficar mais dois dias aqui depois eu volto para a Alemanha, antes disso eu queria dizer uma coisa a você. Pode parecer precipitado, mas desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu não consigo esquece-la, eu penso em você todo dia, eu quero dizer que... eu ... acho que eu amo você..!- diz Schneider todo sem graça.

Sayuri arregala os olhos não esperava que ele fosse dizer tal coisa, ficou imediatamente vermelha, e estava sem fala:

-Sayuri, eu queria que você fosse a minha namorada você aceita? – pergunta ele com ar de preocupação, mas ao mesmo tempo esperançoso.

-E-eu...não sei o que dizer, eu estou sem palavras agora...- foi só o que ela disse

-Eu sei que eu falei meio que de repente, faz assim amanhã depois do jogo você me dá sua resposta tudo bem? Aqui esta o meu pequeno presente para você, independentemente da sua resposta eu quero que você fique com ele, tudo bem?.

Sayuri não sabia o que dizer, apenas fez um sim com a cabeça.

-Agora eu tenho que voltar, eu tenho o meu ultimo treino, até mais.

Schneider voltou ao hotel e Sayuri foi para o apartamento.

-Onde você foi?- pergunta Yumi que estava sentada no sofá.

- Eu fui dar um volta por ai...

-E...que pacote é esse?- pergunta Yumi olhando para as mãos de Sayuri.

-Ainda não sei, Schneider me deu, eu estava voltando para cá e ele se declarou para mim...

Yumi pula da cadeira, ficou surpresa com o que a Sayuri acabara de dizer, o que será que ela disse?

- E você o que disse?

- Eu? Nada, eu fiquei muito surpresa para falar qualquer coisa.

Hyuga estava treinando junto com os outros, e foi falar com o Tsubasa na hora do intervalo:

- O Benji ta meio distante hoje, é por causa as Sayuri?

- É, ele me disse que a encontrou hoje, mas ele disse que ela está muito distante dele, que a cada dia ela se afasta mais dele, ele me disse que não vai mais se declarar, ele está meio desanimado agora.

-Que mau, mas acho que não é bem assim...

- É, seria mais fácil se falássemos mas, não é a melhor coisa a fazer.

Sayuri se trancou no quarto, ela abriu o embrulho e arregalou os olhos, era um ursinho de pelúcia, em seu pescoço um laço rosa, que estava escrito "te amo", e junto havia um bilhete.

" Sayuri, talvez você esteja pensando por que eu estou te dando esse urso, bem, ontem eu o vi e achei que ele combina com você, tão meiogo, eu gostaria mesmo que você fosse a minha namorada, por favor aceite o meu presente"

Sayuri colocou o presente de lado e foi até a janela, ela sabia que não gostava dele, ela gostava de Benji, isso ela já tinha percebido, mas como recusar? Schneider tinha se mostrado tão legal, e ainda dera aquele presente recusar ia ser muito doloso para ele, ela ficou andando pelo quarto tentando encontrar uma resposta, ela se sentia péssima.

Yumi, bate na porta, Sayuri pede que entre:

- Sayuri, eu preciso falar com você.

- Fale...

-Assim, o Tsubasa me ligou e me disse que o Benji ta mal, ele disse que acha que você odeia ele...

- Eu não disse isso...

- É que você está distante dele, por que você não vai falar com ele?

- Não sei, estou sem coragem...

-Bem, eu já avisei, agora é só com você...

Yumi sai do quarto e a deixa sozinha, agora tinha mais uma com que se preocupar .

-Agora, o Benji acha que eu odeio sendo que é justo ao contrário, eu estou sendo boba, eu cheguei aqui ameaçando quebrar a cara dele se ele não defendesse aquele gol, e agora eu estou mais do que derretida por ele, cadê aquela garota determinada?

Foi a ultima coisa que ela disse antes de sair de novo do apartamento, ela ia falar com Benji ou pelo menos tentar, agora era o horário de treino então ia falar com ele de tarde, enquanto isso foi comer alguma coisa na lanchonete.

- nossa, eu estou precisando mesmo comer alguma coisa.

No caminho, Sayuri encontra uma pessoa que pensou que nunca mais ia ver, sua amiga Pamela:

- nossa...- diz Sayuri ao ver o novo visual de sua amiga

- que foi to muito brega?- pergunta ela preocupada

-não, só que você ta diferente... nunca pensei você vestida de rosa...

- é, o tempo muda, hahaha, mas você ainda ta se vestindo como um menino...

- será? Bem, eu to indo comer alguma coisa, quer ir também?

- claro, eu ainda não comi nada.

Na lanchonete as duas faziam o seu pedido, logo em seguida retomaram a conversa:

- Você se veste assim desde que eu te conheço por gente, você só está bem vestida quando vai se apresentar, não ter vergonha na cara?- pergunta Pamela em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu tenho, mas eu agüento! – diz Sayuri em mesmo tom.

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa depois de comer?

-Acho que não...

-Ótimo já sei como retribuir o seu presente de aniversário de... seis anos atrás!

-Você ainda se lembra?

-Claro!

As duas ficaram conversando, logo depois Pamela a arrastou para uma loja de roupas. Pamela, na verdade não ligava muito para roupas, mas ver Sayuri vestida daquele jeito, era deplorável.

Pamela, tinha visto o espetáculo da amiga, mas estava em lugar muito longe, não tinha conseguido um lugar muito favorável. As duas foram rápidas, logo saíram da loja, Sayuri contou tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que tinha chegado, além dos outros lugares em que tinha estado. Pamela.

Sayuri disse que estava indo ver o ultimo treino da seleção japonesa, e perguntou se ela queria ir junto, como ela não tinha nada para fazer, disse que sim.

As duas ficaram assistindo, na verdade Sayuri estava muito pensativa que nem via o treino direito, Pamela prestava muita atenção, logo ela vê aquele garoto que tinha vista no aeroporto.

Misugi,jogava muito bem apesar de seu problema, claro que ele não podia jogar muito, mas mesmo assim, se esforçava bastante, e com certeza estaria jogando.

Benji logo percebeu a presença de Sayuri, ele ficou ruborizado, que na hora de defender levou (mais) uma bolada na cara.

Sayuri queria muito falar com Benji, mas estava muito nervosa, não sabia se deveria falar ou não, na verdade ela sabia muito bem que deveria falar, o que faltava nela era coragem, quando estavam a caminho, Sayuri tinha certeza que ia falar com ele, mas assim que chegou aquela determinação tinha sumido. Claro que Sayuri estava preocupada com Benji, mas nem sabia direito das coisas, e a declaração de Schneider foi muito repentina, tinha tantas coisas para pensar que estava perdida, e achava que a qualquer momento, ela ia ficar doida.

O treino seguiu normal, agora teriam o resto do tempo livre para descansar, Benji, foi direto para o vestiário, sem falar com Sayuri, a garota sabia que ele estava deprimido, e resolveu ir falar com ele, superando sua vergonha, ela foi falar com ele, o pessoal do time já estava no vestiário tomando banho. Sayuri ficou do lado de fora esperando, o pessoal foi saindo, mas Benji não tinha aparecido, tinha se passado quase uma hora, quem sai é Tsubasa que fica surpreso em vê-la:

- Sayuri, você veio ver o Benji, não é mesmo?- pergunta Tsubasa parecendo um pouco preocupado.

- Eh, eu estou muito preocupada com ele, a Yumi me disse que acha que eu o odeio, e por isso ele está mal...- diz Sayuiri com um olhar meio choroso.

- Bem, ele me disse que você o está evitando, mas entre lá e converse com ele, do jeito que ele está é capaz de acampar no vestiário. – diz Tsubasa

-Ah, obrigada, eu vou tentar.

A garota entrou bem de vagar no vestiário, sem fazer o menor barulho, ela o viu sentado no chão em frente ao seu armário, ele parecia pensativo, distante dali:

-Sayuri...por que...ela não entende? Como ela poderia entender, se ela me odeia...eu sei que eu não sou bom o bastante para ela, que eu não sou, o tipo de homem que atrai ela, não sou nenhum Schneider, mas...eu...a amo tanto...- diz ele a si mesmo.

Sayuri escuta, e quase cai sentada com a tamanha surpresa, ela não estava preparada para ouvir aquelas palavras, ela estava tremendo, seu coração batia tão rápido e tão forte que estava doendo, seus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça, ela o olhava e tentando ficar calma, ela se aproximou dele, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Benji sentiu alguém encostando nele, ele ainda estava de cabeça baixa, e achava que era Tsubasa, novamente.

- Tsubasa, é melhor você ir para casa...- diz Benji sem levantar a cabeça.

_Sayuri, olhou bem para ele antes de fazer qualquer coisa,e apenas disse:_

_- Sou eu...Sayuri. – diz com um tom delicado e um pouco triste._

_Benji levanta a cabeça, olhou para ela, mas logo desviou o olhar, ele estava meio que sem ação, não esperava que ela fosse estar lá._

_-Benji, eu só quero que você saiba que eu não odeio você, Yumi me disse que eu estou te evitando, e que eu te odeio, mas não é verdade, eu não odeio, na verdade eu gosto muito de você.- diz Sayuri calmamente, encostando sua cabeça no ombro de Benji._

_Benji não disse nada, mas ele nem se quer lembrou do que tinha falado, de sua alto e clara confissão de amor. Sayuri também não disse nada, além de:_

_- Benji, vamos sair daqui? Um vestiário, e ainda masculino assim não dá, quero ver você brilhar amanhã, estarei torcendo para você com certeza.- diz ela sorrindo._

_-ah...- Benji sorriu também._

_Sayuri estava, pensando como iria falar com Benji sobre aquele assunto, não sabia como falar._

_-Benji, eu tenho uma coisa importante para falar com você..._

_Sayuri o abraça,ela sentia o perfume dele, o calor, se sentia muito bem, o mesmo podia se dizer dele._

_- Mas, só vou dizer se você ganhar o jogo amanhã, eu não aceito derrota._

_Eles estavam sentados em um banco na praça, Benji estava sem palavras, mas o que ela iria falar, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um beijo na bochecha, o beijo foi bem próximo da boca. _

_-Bem, Benji! Nos vemos amanhã! Tchau tchau! – diz Sayuri se despedindo._

_-Ah,até amanhã! E eu não vou perder!- diz Benji fazendo uma pausa mas logo fala: não perderei para o Schneider!_

_Sayuri apenas sorriu, e logo saiu correndo._

_- O que será que ela vai me dizer?bem espero que não seja desagradável. – diz Benji colocando a mão no local onde Sayuri o havia beijado._

_**N/A- pessoal, eu sei que devo explicações da demora, bem eu sei que já faz mais de quatro meses, sem postar, pelo meus cálculos, eu achei que daria certo , mas não deu, como eu estou no terceiro ano, então preciso estudar bastante, e já estou atolada até o pescoço para de trabalho e prova, eu já tive duas provas de historia, mas eu me esforçarei para postar mais rápido, eu quero pedir mil desculpas, eu sei que isso é uma falta de respeito com o leitor, já que ninguém gosta de ficar esperando, mas esta também não é minha única fic, embora eu já tenha postado algumas, em breve irei retirar do site, vou escrever todas novamente, eu tentarei ao máximo postar rapidamente.**_

_**Agradeço a todos pelos comentários que me mandaram, fico muito contente com os comentários que recebo, e tentarei manter o merecimento deles, por favor mais uma vez desculpas.**_

_**Fico por aqui, até o próximo capitolo!**_


	11. desistindo?

Sayuri acorda bem cedo na manhã seguinte, ela se lembra do que tinha feito noite passada, sou rosto ficou vermelho.

- Eu já me decidi, mas como vou falar pro Schneider que eu só o quero como um amigo?

Sayuri ouve a campainha, ela vai atender toda descabelada, de pijama e vê que era Pamela sua amiga.

- Nossa, você poderia abrir a porta mais decentemente...acordou agora?

- Sim, eu acordei não faz nem um minuto.

Pamela a convida para comer alguma coisa na lanchonete, Sayuri concorda já que não tem nada para fazer. Yumi tinha saído para fazer compras e Sayo foi se preparar para o campeonato mundial, e não voltaria tão cedo.

Na lanchonete, ainda estava vazio não tinha muita gente, tinham apenas umas quatro pessoas, afinal ainda eram sete da manhã, era o costume de Pamela acordar cedo.

- Mas então, se resolveu com o Benji?- pergunta Pamela escolhendo o que iria comer.

- Ainda não, eu vou dizer hoje depois do jogo, bem eu disse que só ia dizer se ele ganhar o jogo.- responde Sayuri.

- Você é doida? E se ele perder? Ai você não vai dizer?- pergunta Pamela com a cara mais indignada do mundo.

- Ele não vai perder.Tenho certeza que ele vai ganhar.

- Você fala como se fosse vidente.

- De certa forma é mais ou menos assim que eu decidi. Mas agora vamos comer que eu estou com fome.

Benji, ainda estava em casa, teria o dia livre até a hora do jogo, e ele ficava pensando no que Sayuri tinha para falar para ele, na cabeça dele a idéia de Sayuri se declarar ela praticamente impossível na cabeça dele, ele pensou ao contrario, ele pensou que ela iria dizer que ia ficar com o Schneider porque ele era muito sem graça perto de um alemão, loiro dos olhos azuis.

Não que ela pensasse que ela era esse tipo de garota que só liga para a aparência, mas ele achava quer perto do Schneider iria perder feio com certeza.

Mas Benji queria saber o que Sayuri iria dizer, talvez fosse algo agradável, ou talvez fosse como a da ultima vez, para obrigá-lo a ganhar fez a mesma coisa, mas no final não queria dizer nada.

Yumi, foi comprar algumas coisas no mercado, afina a geladeira estava vazia e encontra Tsubasa lá.

- Oi! Tsubasa!

-Ah! Yumi! Nossa você faz compras cedo!- diz Tsubasa dando um beijo em sua namorada.

- É, a Sayuri e a Sayo assaltam tanto a geladeira de noite... que de manhã já não tem nada para comer!- diz Yumi dando risada.

- Na minha casa é a mesma coisa, mas quem assalta a geladeira sou eu! Ai eu venho fazer compras no lugar da minha mãe.

Kojiro foi com Sayo para o treino, os dois se encontraram no caminho, e Kojiro resolveu acompanhar, a nadadora mais rápida do mundo.

- Você já está treinando já faz mais de uma hora, não quer descansar não?- pergunta Kojiro .

- Não, ainda nem estou cansada!- diz ela continuando a nadar.

- Você é doida!- diz ele vendo que Sayo não tinha diminuído o ritmo e sim aumentado.

- Claro que não, é a mesma coisa com você no futebol, ou estou enganada?- pergunta Sayo saindo da piscina e se sentando ao lado de Kojiro.

- Ah, você está certa... quando estou jogando, eu perco a noção do tempo.

- Então, é a mesma coisa comigo, só que com a piscina. Já treinei muito esse agora vou para o nado borboleta.

- Você treina uma hora cada modalidade?- pergunta Kojiro.

- É mais ou menos por aí sim.- diz ela mergulhando e começando a nadar.

Sayuri e Pamela já tinham tomado o seu café da manhã, as duas ficaram conversando no caminho para o apartamento de Sayuri.

- Então, você recebeu uma declaração do Scheneider! Nossa!- diz Pamela surpresa.- mas você disse que gostava do Benji, o que você vai dizer para o alemão?

- Eu não sei como dizer, eu sei o que vou falar só não sei como. – diz Sayuri.

- Fala como você sente, apenas seja sincera, e se eu fosse você falaria logo.- diz Pamela.

- Não é tão fácil como parece.

- Quer dizer que você gosta dos dois?

-Não disse isso, eu sei a minha resposta, mas eu to com medo de magoar ele.

Benji estava passando por perto e viu as duas, ele não sabia por que mas se escondeu e ouviu a conversa das duas.

- Ah, você não sabe como dar um fora nele?- pergunta Pamela- me poupe!

- Ele é tão legal, não sei como fazer isso, e se ele nunca mais quiser falar comigo?

- Não acho que ele seja esse tipo de pessoa, ele vai ficar desapontado, mas vai entender. Além do mais você tem que ficar com quem você gosta.

-Eu sei, eu vou tentar, eu disse que ia falar depois do jogo...

Benji congelou na hora.

- Então, ela queria me dar um fora depois do jogo...

Benji silenciosamente começou a chorar, então pra que queria que ele ganhasse o jogo? Seria como consolação? Do tipo "pelo menos você ganhou o jogo"?

Benji já nem queria mais jogar, saiu de correndo de lá o mais rápido de pode.

Ele foi para sua casa, e ficou no quarto.

Sayuri e Pamela se despediram, Pamela tinha algo importante a fazer e Sayuri foi para o apartamento sozinha, bem no caminho encontra Schneider.

- Sayuri!- chama ele.

- Oi...

-Eu sei que pedi para falar com você depois do jogo, mas você não poderia me dar a resposta agora?

- Schneider, na verdade eu já sabia a resposta a muito tempo, eu sinto muito mas eu... eu...

- Você gosta do Wakabayashi, não é?

- É...como você sabe?

- Bem, eu estava perto da lanchonete e ouvi a conversa, eu só perguntei mesmo por perguntar, eu achei muito legal da sua parte, mas eu não sou vaso de porcelana, não quebro assim tão facilmente, claro que eu fiquei triste, afinal eu queria mesmo que você fosse a minha namorada e quem sabe até mesmo uma esposa, mas eu não posso ter tudo o que eu quero, além do mais, não adiantaria eu ficar com você se você não gosta de mim, mas fico feliz que pelo menos como amigo você me considera. Alias eu estou disposto a ajudar você.

- Me ajudar? Como assim?- pergunta Sayuri sem entender.

- Pela sua conversa eu vi que está difícil você se declarar para o sortudo.

- Ah, é mas eu disse que ia falar depois do jogo.

- E você vai falar mesmo? Sem se embaraçar? Que nem fez comigo! No seu " eu...eu...eu" assim não vai dar.

Sayuri deu um meio sorriso.

- Além do mais, se você ficar nesse suspense com ele, é capaz dele perder a concentração a acabar perdendo o jogo, além do que eu não pretendo facilitar nada.

Tsubasa já estava em sua casa, guardando as compras, quando toca a campainha.

- Alô!

- Aqui é o Benji.

-Fala, que voz é essa? Parece que você está morrendo.

- Você pode vir aqui na minha casa?

- Posso, eu já estou indo.

Tsubasa terminou de guardar as coisas na geladeira e foi correndo para a casa de seu amigo.

- Nossa Benji que cara é essa!

- Nada, eu preciso falar com você.

- Então fala.

- Sabe, eu ouvi a Sayuri conversando com uma amiga dela, e acabei de descobrir que ela gosta do Schneider!

- Ah...ela disse isso?

- Disse! Agora perdi até o animo para jogar, fala pro treinador colocar o Mirisaki ou o Wakashimazu.

- Sinto muito...mas não posso fazer isso, Benji, se ela disse isso mesmo, isso não tem nada haver com o jogo, além do mais você não pode perder para o Schneider.

- Eu acabei de perder pra ele.

Estava na cara de Benji que ele estava completamente arrasado, e ainda ter que jogar com o homem que "roubou" a garota que ele mais amava, ele estava quase se jogando no "poço".

Faltava apenas quatro horas para o jogo começar, e eles tinham que ir para o estádio para se preparar para o jogo, Benji depois de muito custo foi, mas estava mesmo desanimado, e pediu para o técnico não o escalar, disse que estava se sentindo um pouco enjoado, e em seu lugar Wakashimazu entrou no seu lugar.

O estádio estava lotado, e ainda nem tinha chegado toda a torcida, mas podia se ouvir a torcida gritando o nome das duas seleções.

Tsubasa ainda achou que era um erro o que Benji estava fazendo mas resolveu não interferir na decisão de seu amigo.

Tsubasa foi beber alguma coisa, e encontrou Yumi no corredor.

- Eu Yumi, posso falar com você um instante?

-Claro, o que é?

- Sabe, Benji me disse hoje que ouviu que a Sayuri disse que ela gostava do Schneider, isso é verdade?

- Que eu saiba a Sayuri gosta do Benji, ela mesmo me confessou...eu acho que ele ouviu errado.

- Também acho, mas ele disse que tem certeza absoluta!

- Vou falar com a Sayuri e depois eu falo com você.

- Mas logo vai começar o jogo, você tem que encontrar ela logo, ou só depois do jogo, Benji disse que não vai jogar, ele está realmente mal.

Yumi procurou Sayuri por todos os cantos mais não a achou.

- Droga, onde essa menina se meteu! Eu não vou encontrar ela na arquibancada, não hoje!

Quando começa o jogo, Schneider estranha, pois não era ele que estava no gol, mas viu ele sentado no banco de reserva, aquilo estava muito confuso.

- O que será que aconteceu?

Sayuri viu também e não acreditou, queria espancá-lo naquela mesma hora, e saiu de onde estava para ir até ele.

Já nos quinze minutos do primeiro tempo já estava dois a zero, não que Wakashimazu estivesse ruim como goleiro, mas parecia que Schneider estava mesmo com raiva e estava metendo bala no Japão.

Yumi ainda procurava por Sayuri, depois de um tempo parou e deu um tapa em sua própria testa.

- Burra! Como não pensei nisso antes.

Yumi ligou para o celular de Sayuri que logo atende.

Yumi explica toda a situação para ela, que quase cai de bunda no chão.  
- Que bobagem é essa? Eu não disse nada disso!- diz Sayuri nervosa.

- Ele disse que você disse! Vai ver ele entendeu errado!

- Obvio que ele entendeu errado! Agora mesmo eu vou resolver esse problema!

Sayuri estava em chamas, estava confusa, mas estava extremamente furiosa desligou o celular e foi correndo até onde Benji estava.

N/A- bem eu postei este mais cedo! Ta menos tarde, mas postei... eu não sei se está bom porque eu escrevi rápido mas espero que esteja pelo menos razoável.Bem, obrigada pelos comentários adorei, hum... então queria perguntar para vocês... quem você acha que vai beijar primeiro? O Benji que vai beijar a Sayuri ou a Sayuri que vai beijar o Benji? Pergunta besta, mas eu queria saber o que vocês acham... eu já sei o que vou escrever mesmo porque eu já estou escrevendo esta parte! Se eu não receber resposta não vou postar o capitulo 12...

Brincadeira... mas eu queria receber, não custa muito tempo, fazem esse favorzão para mim!

Então! Beijos e fui!


	12. finalmente

Sayuri estava quase soltando fogo pela boca, mas ela queria saber de ondeele tinha tirado aquela que a ouviu dizer que ela amava o Schneider.

Tsubasa estava preocupado que não estava jogando direito, a Alemanha estava dando um baile no Japão.

- Golllllllllllllllllll, é da Alemanha! Schneider faz seu quarto gol nos trinta minutos do primeiro tempo! É será que o Japão não vai reagir?- grita o locutor.

Schneider olhou para o banco onde Benji estava e nada dele reagir, ele mal olhava o jogo.

Sayuri conseguiu chegar onde Benji estava, precisou chorar muito para conseguir entrar ali, ela estava suando e logo grita:

-BENJI WAKABAYASHI!

Benji se assusta, ele a olha como se tivesse visto um fantasma, ele nunca a tinha visto com aquele expressão de raiva, já tinha visto mas não daquele jeito.

- ESCUTA AQUI, VOCÊ ME PROMETEU QUE IA JOGAR! AGORA VAI FICAR COM A BUNDA AÍ COLADA NO BANCO! LEVANTA DAÍ AGORA!- gritava Sayuri

-Você quer me ver jogar pra que? Pra dizer que ama o Schneider? Não muito obrigado!- diz ele ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra, primeiro porque eu não me lembro de ter dito que amava o Schneider, segundo porque seu dever é sempre servir o seu time, independentemente de seu relacionamento amoroso e...

- O Benji, qual é? Vai ficar fugindo de mim? A Sayuri disse pra mim que você não ia perder pra mim...vai fugir e desaponta-la? Se você não vier no segundo tempo... você vai perde-la para sempre, ela me garantiu que você ia jogar e que iria me enfrentar, eu disse que se você não jogar pra ficar com essa bobagem eu a pegaria para mim.- diz Schneider que estava em sua frente.

Alguma coisa deu em Benji, e ele finalmente disse.

-Vamos ver aqui, quem vai perder..! Treinador estarei jogando no segundo tempo!- diz ele decido.

Sayuri estava pensando, ela não tinha dito nem uma virgula do que Schneider disse " o que ele quer com isso? É pra me ajudar, eu acho..." pensava Sayuri.

Era hora do intervalo, e todos foram para o vestuário, Benji estava com raiva de Schneider, e ele mesmo não sabia o por que dele estar com raiva, ele ficava imaginando várias senas em sua mente, e uma delas foi a Sayuri indo embora junto com Schneider, ele sacudiu a cabeça , ficou lá sentado e depois de quinze minutos eles voltaram para o campo.

Sayuri já não estava mais lá, ela terminaria de assistir em outro lugar.

-De onde o Benji tirou aquela idéia biruta!Acho que ele se drogou antes do jogo...

Sayuri, vê Pamela no banheiro do estádio.

- Onde você estava que eu não te vi?- pergunta Pamela

- eu tava dando umas broncas no Benji.

-Ah, você já se declarou para o Benji?

-Ainda não,vou falar depois do jogo.

-Ah, e você vai se declarar assim?

- Assim como!

- Vestida desse jeito.

- Vou.

- Vai o caramba! Vai parecer um gay se declarando, você parece mais um menino.- diz Pamela vendo a roupa que Sayuri estava usando.

- E dae? Quem vai se declarar sou eu e não a minha roupa.

- E dae? O Benji queria te ver assim, mais feminina!

-E por um acaso você perguntou isso para ele? – pergunta Sayuri

- Sim!agora vamos!

Pamela a arrasta para o apartamento, e logo em seguida abre o armário.

- Vamos ver...esse aqui está ótimo!- diz Pamela pegando um vestido branco de alsinhas bem delicadas e ia até o joelhos dela, era simples, mas era bem feminino.

- Perfeito! Agora o sapato...

Pamela revirou o armário para achar o que queria, uma sandália da mesma cor.

-Agora você vai ficar perfeita.

Sayuri vestiu o vestido e a sandália, Sayuri não notou, mas ficou idêntica na foto que estava com Benji.

- Hum... a essa hora o jogo já deve estar acabando.

-Ah...bem eu vou indo, espero que eu consiga falar.

-Você não quer ver quanto está o jogo?

-Ah, não... o resultado já não me importa mais, nunca me importou...ah é antes que eu me esqueça você já perguntou mesmo aquilo...ou você estava tirando uma com a minha cara?

-Claro que eu perguntei,foi na época que ele roubou uma foto sua, ele me disse que adoraria ver vestida daquele jeito de novo.

-Ah ta...eu vou indo agora...- diz Sayuri saindo do apartamento.

Pamela terminou de assistir o jogo na sala.

Benji estava suando bastante, o jogo estava Alemanha 4x3 Japão, e faltava um pouco menos de cinco minutos para terminar o jogo quem estava com a posse de bola era Schneider.

- Está preparado ? – dizendo isso Schneider dá o seu melhor chute, Benji se joga com tudo em direção da bola para defender a todo o custo, Benji consegue defender e chuta a bola com toda a sua força em direção ao gol, onde Tsubasa estava o goleiro se distraiu por um momento e...

- Gollllllllllllll!Benji marca o gol de empate! Quatro para Alemanha!Quatro para o Japão!

Schneider ficou olhando para o goleiro, não sabia se gritava,ria ou chorava.

No final ficou tudo empatado, e Schneider estava com os pés doendo , ele colocou mais força do que ele estava acostumado nos seus chutes.

- Valeu Benji! Nossa salvadora de novo, foi a Sayuri- diz Kojiro rindo.

- Vocês vão começar de novo com isso?- pergunta Tsubasa.

- Eu vou para casa, to com as minhas mãos doendo.- diz Benji.

Benji foi andando para a casa, estava mesmo muito cansado,estava um pouco frio mas nada que ele não pudesse agüentar, ele se sentia um pouco perdido, as palavras de Sayuri não saiam da cabeça dele, os pensamentos foram somente nela, quando ele chega em casa ele vai direto para o banho, estava todo suado, cansado precisa mesmo de um banho.

-Sayuri...será que se eu falar os meus sentimentos para ela...ela me corresponderia? Por que eu tenho que ser tão medroso, é só falar três palavras. " Eu Te Amo".

Sayuri estava no quarto de Benji e pode ouvir ele falando ALTO do banheiro.

Sayuri deitou na cama, e ficou lá pensando em como falaria pensou tanto que ela nem percebeu que ele tinha terminado o banho,Benji sempre se trocava no banheiro, pegou trauma das inúmeras vezes que Sayuri acaba sem querer vendo ele trocando de roupa no quarto.

Quando ele saiu ele quase tem um ataque do coração,ele viu Sayuri deitada em sua cama, olhando para ele, Sayuri olhava para ele com uma expressão que ele nunca tinha visto antes . Benji pensou na mesma hora " será que ela me ouviu no banheiro?"

Sayuri se levanta, e Benji logo repara que ela estava muito parecida quando tinha tirado aquela foto, ele fica vermelho na hora, qual seria o motivo dela estar se vestindo daquele jeito, ela só usava vestidos em suas apresentações e ainda contra gosto.

- Benji, eu vim aqui te dizer o que eu disse que iria dizer.- diz ela num tom de voz demonstrando um pouco de nervosismo.

- Você disse que ia dizer se eu ganhasse, mas o jogo terminou empatado.

- Depois eu que não entendo nada, não quis dizer que o Japão tem que ganhar e sim você. Bem agora isso não importa, bem eu ouvi o que você disse no banheiro, e ouvi também o que você disse no vestuário no outro dia e eu...

Benji estava vermelho, ela tinha ouvido ele, sobre o que sentia sobre Sayuri, naquele momento ele perdeu sua sensibilidade nas pernas, ele deu um passo para frente e escorrega no lápis que estava jogado no chão, ele cai em cima de Sayuri, os dois estavam sobre a cama, ele não sabia o que havia com ele mas ele não conseguia falar e nem fazer nada, só conseguia olhar para os olhos de Sayuri que naquele momento estavam olhando para os olhos de Benji fixamente, sem demonstrar qualquer confusão.

-Sayuri eu...

Sayuri não o deixou falar, ela pegou na nuca dele e o puxou para um beijo.

Benji arregala os olhos, estava surpreso com Sayuri,afinal de contas não era essa a reação que ele esperava dela, esperava qualquer outra coisa menos que ela fosse beija-lo.

Benji depois de ter certeza que não estava sonhando, corresponde ao beijo, era um beijo diferente de quando ele era criança, uma delas é que foi Sayuri que o beijou, e o outro é que aquele não demonstrava confusão nenhuma, aquele beijo parecia desesperado, como se o sangue deles fervesse por dentro, Sayuri se sentia estranha, mas se sentia bem o mesmo podia se dizer de Benji.

Os dois pararam um pouco para tomar fôlego, e os dois estavam ofegantes.

Ambos não tinham coragem de falar nada,apenas ficaram se encarando, os dois estavam com a cara de bobos felizes.

O que eles não sabiam era que tinha umas pessoas olhando para eles estavam escondidos atrás da porta.

**N/A- Demorei mas postei... bem quem leu já sabe quem foi hauhauhau XD**

**Bem demorei este porque eu estou um pouco ocupada com os estudos e cursos, eu já tinha escrito ele já fazia um tempinho mas eu tava sem tempo pra postar mas aqui está um capitulo novo! Bem... eu quero comentários, não vivo sem eles... **

**Bem é só...agora mais uma perguntinha... quem é que está atrás da porta?**


	13. boatos e enrolações

Sayuri ouve um barulho e vai até a porta e a abre, e vê a montoeira de gente despencando ao chão.

-Yumi, Kojiro...Sayo, Kyoko,Yasugi e Pamela!!!!!!

Benji fica olhando sentado ao pé da cama, estava envergonhado, mas ele não pode agüentar e começou a dar risada.

Sayuri sabia de quem era a culpa daquele monte de gente espiando atrás da porta.

-Yumi!! Você me paga! Depois você vai ver!- diz parecendo um pouco sem graça no modo como falava.

Yumi tentou abafar o riso, mas não deu, estava muito feliz por finalmente ver a amiga junta com quem ela tanto amava.

Depois de falar e falar com todo o pessoal deu um tempo para os dois, e estes resolveram sair um pouco.

Mesmo que agora eles estejam juntos, ainda não acreditavam no que acabaram de fazer, enquanto andavam não diziam uma só palavra, às vezes se encaravam, mas não passava disto.

Sayuri não sabia o que fazer para quebrar aquele clima estranho, na verdade sabia mas não sabia se deveria mesmo fazer.

- Benji... eu não sei exatamente o que dizer , mas...

Benji interrompe dizendo apenas um "humm", mas não fala nada, foi interrompido pelo seu pensamento.

Sayuri não fala nada, agora os dois estavam muito sem graça, eles ainda não acreditavam no que fizeram, mesmo o Japão não ganhando, o Benji se sentia vitorioso.

Na casa de Benji todos comemoravam, Tsubasa estava aliviado, agora poderia descansar com relação a isso, podia se dizer o mesmo de Yumi, dona Kyoko e o Yasugi estavam felizes os dois sempre queriam que aqueles dois ficassem juntos, Pamis estava emocionada...

Mas as coisas não acabam por aí, Sayuri enquanto andava teve uma idéia...

-Benji? Eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Ah...pode...

-Assim é que...

Benji depois de ouvir tudo fala:

-Então é isso?! Beleza! Eu ajudo sim!!! Agora assim...posso te dar mais um beijo? – pergunta Benji mais do que sem graça.

-Que pergunta! Claro que não! Brincadeira! Pode dar quanto beijos você quiser!- diz Sayuri também um pouco sem graça.

Os dois voltam praticamente na manhã seguinte, como era uma noite feliz ninguém ficou preocupado, sabiam que tinham dois pombinhos por aí...

No dia seguinte...

Perto das seis horas, Yumi ficou surpresa pro Sayuri ter acordado cedo, e ficou olhando a cara de sonsa de Sayuri.

-Nossa, tudo isso por causa do Benji? Essa cara de manteiga derretida!

-Cala boca, eu vou sair beleza? Até mais!- diz Sayuri.

-Que boba! Hahaha!- ria Yumi.

Sayuri foi se encontrar com Benji, perto do parque.

- Então, o que vamos fazer?

- Eu ainda não sei, aliás não tenho a menor idéia. Aliás tenho sim...- Sayuri deu um sorriso de dar medo em qualquer um.

- Ainda bem que isso não é pra mim! – diz Benji olhando Sayuri.

Pamis estava passando pelo parque e os viu, resolveu bedelhar lá.

- Oi pessoal!! Tão cedo e já tão no parque namorando!! – diz em tom malicioso.

-Cala boca!- Sayuri olha para Benji com um olhar "maligno".

- Olha eu tenho que comprar uma coisa no mercado! Até mais!- diz Benji dando um beijo em Sayuri.

Depois que Benji estava longe de vista, Pamis resolveu falar:

- Escuta, você sabe se o Misugi tem namorada?!

- Que eu saiba ele tinha uma namorada, mas faz um tempo eu não tenho certeza.

Pamis pareceu ficar desanimada.

-Não fica assim, eu não disse que ele tem, eu disse que ele tinha, agora eu não sei. – diz Sayuri tentando anima-la.

- Eu não falei nada! Do que jeito que você tá falando, parece que eu gosto dele, eu perguntei de curiosidade!! – tenta disfarçar Pamis.

-Tá bom, se você diz, eu acredito! – brinca Sayuri

-Sinto que você não acreditou em nada do que eu disse!! – Ela estava ficando nervosa.

Benji tinha ido à casa de Misugi, foi fazer o famoso interrogatório...

- E ae cara tudo bem?- pergunta Misugi o convidando para entrar.

- Tudo muito bem, mas o caso aqui é com você! – Benji foi bem direto.

- O que foi que eu fiz?- pergunta meio assustado.

- Você? Nada...

- Então me diga o que é...

- Assim...você gosta da Pamis?

Uma coisa que Benji nunca foi bom, era tentar disfarçar alguma coisa, ele praticamente nem tentava, a única coisa que ele tentava disfarçar era que gostava de Sayuri, porque de resto...

Misugi ficou surpreso com a pergunta, ele sempre foi uma pessoa sincera... e respondeu.

- Não sei.

A resposta foi mais do que sincera, ele não sabia se gostava, afinal não a viu muito, conversaram um pouco para ele assim ficava difícil.

- Você não sabe?

Isso realmente soou estranho, bem mas ele sabia como era se sentir confuso.

- Eu sinto algo estranho quando estou com ela, e penso nela freqüentemente, mas eu não sei se gosto dela...

Assim ficava um pouco difícil para ele ajudar, mas estava mais do que claro que ele gostava dela, agora era contar para Sayuri e ver se seguia com o plano ou não.

- Escuta, eu sei o que é, mas então porque você não a chama para sair?

- Eu??

-Não, eu! É claro que é você!

Sayuri tinha em mente juntar outro casal além de Pamis e Misugi, era o Kojiro com a Sayo.

-Pamis, o que você acha do Hyuga?- pergunta de uma forma bem direta.

- Não tô interessada, muito obrigada...

- Besta! Não é para você!

- É pra quem ? – mostrando certo interesse- não me diga que você já vai trocar o Benji por ele?

- Deixa de brincadeira, é pra Sayo!

- Hum... meio nervosinho...- diz resumidamente.

- Você acha que ele não serve para a Sayo?

- Como assim serve? Ele não é roupa nem sapato pra servir para alguém!

- Você me entendeu! É que eu acho que eles se gostam, mas tem vergonha de admitir.

Sayuri já viu Sayo apenas namorando uma vez, o namoro não deu certo porque ele fumava demais... Kojiro, era esportista apesar de ser meio mal humorado ele engraçado, e era amigo...

Depois da conversa Sayuri decidiu ir para o apartamento, enquanto andava percebia alguns olhares voltados para ela, e teve umas pessoas que faziam cara de espanto.

A garota não estava entendo nada, o que eram aqueles olhares. Ela entendeu melhor quando viu o jornal.

- O que é isso????- olhando abismada.

"SERÁ ELA NAMORADA DE KARL HEINZ SCHENIDER?".

- Ah, é você! Então é verdade?!- perguntou um cara que estava lendo o jornal encostado na banca.

- Não!

- Mesmo? Essas fotos são convincentes! Pelo menos um caso com ele você teve!

Sayuri queria meter a mão na cara dele, mas de onde saíram aquelas fotos?

Ela resolveu ler a matéria, comprou o jornal e foi ler em um banco de praça...

Sayuri lia a matéria...

- Agora sei como os famosos se sentem... aumentaram a história toda... mas como conseguiram essas fotos? Espera! Essa foto! Eu não me lembro dessa cena!

Sayuri ficou confusa, resolveu ligar imediatamente para Schneider, que também já estava sabendo.

- Sayuri! Calma!Eu também não sei o que está acontecendo aqui! – Schneider sentia que Sayuri estava muito nervosa.

-Calma nada! Publicam uma inverdade dessas e você quer que eu tenha calma?! – ela já estava gritando feito uma louca.

- Não é isso, mas você gritando assim comigo também não vai resolver... Eu só quero saber quem foi que tirou essas fotos...

- Se fosse só as fotos, mas a história toda é uma mentira! Precisamos desmentir e já!

- Você sabe como fazer isso?

-Er...não! Mas ficar parada é o que eu não vou ficar!

Desligou o telefone na cara de Schneider, o pouco que conhecia de Sayuri, ele sabia que ela ia fazer alguma besteira.

- Essa Sayuri, é capaz de piorar as coisas...Se eu for pra lá, aí vai parecer mais verdade...se bem que não é assim uma má idéia...

Schneider ainda era apaixonado por Sayuri, então nem ligava para as notícias, ele queria mais era que fosse verdade.

Sayuri ficava pensando e se Benji visse aquele jornal, o que ele iria fazer?

Se bem que isso não demorou muito pra acontecer e ter deixado ele meio que pálido.

Misugi estava pensando se deveria ter mostrado aquele jornal e pela cara de Benji viu que não.

- Você sabe que jornal só aumenta as coisas, vai falar com a Sayuri primeiro.

- Eu não disse nada, só estou pasmo com a notícia, eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu, Schneider foi embora... se rolou algo antes eu nem poderia brigar com ela porque a gente não tinha nada. – ele não queria admitir que estava com ciúme.

- Finjo que acredito que você não está nem aí, você sabe muito bem que não consegue disfarçar, não sei porque ainda de vez em quando você tenta. –Misugi falando entre risos.

- Cala boca, tá bom eu admito... to nervoso! – ele já tinha ficado completamente emburrado.

Sayuri já estava explodindo de raiva, e agora tinha gente apontando na rua pra ele e fazendo comentários, ela estava morrendo de vontade de matar todo mundo.

- Bem, agora não é hora de pensar nisso, vou falar com o Benji primeiro.

N/A- bem devo explicações, de mais demora... então... correria final de ano, fiquei sem pc... XD

Tudo que poderia dar errado pra essa fic não sair deu! XD

Bem, eu sei que eu prometi um cap maior, mas eu fizesse maior, acho que não ia sair esse ano!

Quero comentários eles me ajudam a melhorar, e desculpem se esse cap tá tosco prometo melhorar!

Bjoss moçada!

E não se esqueçam dos comentários!! Okay?


	14. Alguém inesperado

Sayuri conhecia Benji melhor do que ninguém e sabia que se ele já tivesse visto aquele jornal, não ia ser nada bom.

Enquanto Misugi tentava acalmar Benji que estava nervoso, a vontade dele era matar quem fez aquele artigo e Schneider.

Por mais que ele não tivesse nada haver com aquela matéria era ele que estava nas fotos.

Enquanto isso Schneider não movia um dedo pra desmentir aquele artigo, imaginar que aquilo fosse verdade pra ele era muito bom. Quem sabe ele até não voltasse à briga.

- Sayuri...como eu queria te ver... – ele suspirava deitado na cama.

Sayuri foi até a casa de Benji para falar com ele.

- Querida, ele saiu...foi na casa do Misugi.

-Ah sim, entendo! Muito obrigado dona Kyoko!

-De nada.

Enquanto isso na casa de Misugi.

- Eu sei que é só um artigo, mas mesmo assim eu...

- Cara, presta atenção, você sabe que isso aí é furada, jornal sempre faz esse tipo de coisa.

- Esse não é o problema.

Nesse momento a campainha toca.

Misugi vai abrir a porta e vê Sayuri toda suada e ofegante.

- Entra Sayuri.- diz Misugi com um sorriso.

Benji nem a olhou não tinha coragem para isso.

-Obrigada.

Sayuri viu Benji com uma cara de "poucos amigos" e na mesinha o jornal.

Ela logo sacou porque da cara de Benji estar daquela forma.

Mas ela não sabia o que dizer, talvez se ela tentasse falar alguma coisa a situação apenas pioraria, mas se não falasse nada a situação não ia melhorar.

- Benji, sobre o jornal...

- Eu sei que é mentira, não precisa me dizer nada. – Benji disse em um tom meio grosseiro.

- Por ser só um artigo você me parece muito nervoso. – Sayuri não havia gostado daquele tom de voz e meio que inconsciente fez à mesma coisa.

- Não estou nervoso. – a expressão de Benji dizia justamente o contrário.

- Ah não, sou eu que estou! Você sabe que é mentira e mesmo assim fica desse jeito, você ainda está duvidando que é só um artigo.

Benji por sua natureza era nervozinho, ele não conseguia ignorar aquele artigo mesmo que quisesse, aquelas imagens pareciam tão reais, mesmo que fossem era antes deles namorarem, então por que ele estava nervoso? Por que ele não aceitar aquele fato?

Ele não tinha aquele direito, afinal ele nunca havia lutado realmente por ela, foi ela que foi atrás e que se declarou pra ele, mesmo sem razão ele disse:

- E se eu não acreditar? O que você vai fazer?

- Eu não posso fazer nada, se você sabe que é mentira e não quer acreditar no que você mesmo diz eu dizendo alguma coisa isso vai mudar?

Sayuri estava ficando vermelha, estava com raiva e desapontada.

Benji não disse nada, de fato ela tinha razão.

- Se você não é capaz de admitir algo assim acho que não temos nada a fazer a não ser... terminar.

A palavra terminar chocou Benji, ele sabia que Sayuri era extremista, e não iria admitir algo assim.

Benji só percebe as coisas depois que disse, ele sabia que aquela desconfiança desnecessária machucou muito Sayuri, ela ainda foi esclarecer e o que recebeu de volta?

- Eu...imaginava que seria diferente...nada desse jeito... – as primeiras lágrimas começaram a sair dos olhos de Sayuri. – eu não queria que terminasse dessa maneira.

Sayuri tapou o rosto com um das mãos, e sem dizer mais nada saiu correndo.

Benji ia sair atrás dela, mas é segurado por Misugi.

- Agora ela não vai mais te ouvir, você devia ter medido as palavras antes. – Misugi se senta no sofá.

- Eu sei, é que o Schneider ainda me provoca ciúmes, ele tem é muito melhor que eu, não é nada difícil eu ser trocado.

- Então é isso? Sabe o amor não compara pessoas, a Sayuri gosta de você independentemente disso, pra ela você é infinitamente melhor do que ele,a prova disso é que ela veio aqui tentar explicar aquele artigo. Mas, por hora é melhor você deixa-la quieta, você já fez a besteira agora, tente arrumar depois que ela se acalmar.

- Acho que você tem razão, mas acho que depois do que eu disse, ela não vai querer mais olhar pra minha cara.

- Ela disse em terminar, mas logo ela irá ter se arrependido do que disse.

- Será?

Como Sayuri havia corrido sem rumo, havia descoberto que tinha se perdido.

- Agora tô perdida, que ótimo...

- Sayuri?

- Sayuri se vira pra ver quem havia chamado-a.

- V-você?!! –Sayuri parecia realmente surpresa.

- Que cara é essa? Eu não sou assombração!

- Eu sei ! Mas...você disse que não ia mais voltar pro Japão sem contar que faz muito tempo que eu não te vejo.

- Isso é verdade, mas então porque estava chorando? Sayuri – chan.

- Não me chame assim, é por causa do Benji...

- Ah quer dizer então, que vocês brigaram de novo?

Sayuri explicou o que havia acontecido.

- Ele é mesmo um cabeção, não liga pra ele! Você tem a mim, pena que você nunca aceitou namorar comigo.

- Santana!! – diz envergonhada.

- Ah mas é verdade! Você sabe que eu sempre gostei de você, então não tem nada de mais, aquele japonês imbecil, vou faze-lo engolir aquele jornal.

- Pare com essas brincadeiras!

- Tá bom, tá bom! Ah mas você é minha melhor amiga, não vou permitir que aquele desgraçado faça você chorar.

- Para um jogador robô você mudou bastante.

- É foi o Tsubasa que me fez entender as coisas, mudei muito depois da partida contra ele.

- Mas falando sério, o que você faz aqui?

- Na verdade eu estou morando aqui.

Sayuri ficou surpresa, morar no Japão, não era o que esperava.

- Por quê?

- É verdade eu não te contei ainda, eu vou jogar aqui.

Sayuri ficou tão surpresa, por ser a melhor amiga dela, devia saber antes, bem mas Santana era Santana.

- Em que time?

- Pra falar a verdade eu ainda não sei, acontece que eu ia jogar no Tsukioka, iam fechar contrato... mas apareceu o Wadaki que mostrou muito interessado e agora estão pensando com quem vão fechar contrato, mas como vou jogar por aqui mesmo eu decidi vir.

- Mas sério, não chore mais por causa daquele babaca, depois ele vai reparar que fez besteira e vai vir pedir desculpas.

- O Benji? Você acha que ELE vai pedir desculpas?

- É tem razão, ele é cabeça dura mesmo, mas ele vai ficar arrependido.

Sayuri se sentiu muito melhor conversando com Santana, claro ainda estava magoada, mas sem ele ela estaria pior.

Sayuri se lembra quando eles se conheceram...

Flash Back.

Sayuri estava com mais ou menos com 15 anos, estava no Brasil, ia fazer uma apresentação e em um dia de passeio foi ver o treino de futebol.

Santana ainda estava naquela fase de ser o jogador sem sentimentos, foi assim que Sayuri o conheceu.

O amigo de Santana o Leo, tentava fazer ele voltar a ser o que era antes, mas não adiantava.

No intevalo Leo notou a presença de Sayuri por lá e foi falar com ela.

- Oi! O que está achando do treino?

- Muito bom. – Sayuri respondeu com um sorriso. Só que aquele jogador parece meio desanimado. – olhando para Santana.

- É, eu queria muito que ele voltasse a ser como antes.

Leo explicou o que havia acontecido com Santana, sobre os avós, e o treinador maluco, por causa dele Santana havia se transformado no jogador robô.

- É uma pena, o futebol devia fazer as pessoas ficarem mais felizes. – Sayuri olhou mais uma vez para Santana.

Santana notou que ela o olhou, mas não fez nada.

No final do treino Leo foi falar com Santana.

- Aquela garota é muito legal! Acho que você ia gostar de conhece-la!

- Por quê?

- Porque ela é legal, não parece mas ela entende bastante de futebol!

- Do jeito que ela é, parece que entende de boneca.

O conceito dele mudou quando estava indo para o treino e a viu jogando futebol com os garotos.

Não que ela fosse excelente, mas sabia o que fazer com a bola.

Bem nem sempre ela sabia o que fazer, chutou a bola na cara de um garoto que estava na arquibancada.

- Desculpa!! Foi sem querer! – ela foi correndo se desculpar.

Depois ela revezou com um garoto, e ficou sentada, nessa hora ela reparou que ela a olhava, era um olha diferente, era frio, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso.

Ele não desviava o olhar, queria saber de alguma coisa, não estava nem aí com o que ela poderia estar pensando, mas alguma coisa nela o incomodava.

Depois de alguns dias ter se passado Santana resolveu ir falar com ela.

Não foi uma conversa muito interessante, mas foi um começo.

Com um tempo sem perceber tinham virado amigos, foi algo que surpreendeu até mesmo o próprio Santana.

Entretanto no campo ele continuava igual, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento.

Sayuri entendia um pouco, afinal o psicológico dele estava detonado, como se tivessem feito lavagem cerebral.

E ela não podia fazer nada, não sabia lidar com essas coisas, mas foi significativa a amizade dela, como ela foi embora antes da partida contra o São Paulo não pode notar a diferença.

Fim do Flash Back

- Então, ele te ensinou a sonhar...

- Talvez mais que isso, Sabe descobri algo importante, que eu estava deixando de lado.

- É? O que?

- Segredo...quem sabe um dia eu te conte. Hehehe

**N/A – Demorei, mas postei!**

**O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado... me deu a idéia de coloca-lo na fic, fiz mal??**

**Haru-chan17 – fico feliz que tenha gostado! Eu também quero ver no que vai dar.**

**Fernanda – É... deu confusão, notou né?**

**Mandy- hahahaha , então você é fã do Hyuga? Então aguarde que tenho surpresas pra ele.**

**Shunrey-chan- hahahaha, é bom comentar sim, nós escritores ficamos agradecidos e felizes hehehe, aí está a continuação.**

**Pucca – hauhau, eu não sou má... só queria deixar vocês um pouco curiosos! Hauhuahu , bem demorei um pouco mas o capitulo 14 está ai!**

**Mandy Lua- ai está a continuação, espero que esteja o que você esperava. "**


	15. Egoísmo! Amor!

Sayuri ficou surpresa com o Santana de agora, estava mais "humano", estava mais fácil de conversar com ele, e tudo graças ao Tsubasa.

Agora Benji estava arrependido de ter aberto a boca, praticamente foi como se Sayuri tivesse terminado o namoro, que tinha acabado de começar, todos sabem que o grande defeito dele era ser "cabeça quente", e o de Sayuri era a teimosia...

- E se... – Benji começa a falar, mas Misugi o interrompe.

- Olha, se conheço bem a Sayuri ela deve estar arrependida do que disse, mas você sabe, ela é teimosa e orgulhosa, não vai te perdoar com um simples pedidos de desculpas, mesmo porque você deu mancada.

- Então, mas o que eu ia dizer, era se você podia me ajudar.- Benji tinha pensando em algo para fazer as pazes com ela, mas iria precisar de ajuda.

- Tá, mas o que você quer que eu faça? – Misugi não entendia no que ele seria útil.

Schneider ficava olhando para o jornal, querendo que aquilo fosse verdade, mas ele sabia que já tinha perdido a batalha, que Sayuri jamais ia gostar dele como ele gostaria, e sabia como Sayuri devia estar. Então por mais que doesse optou por desmentir toda aquela estória.

Sayuri ainda estava chateada com Benji, mas queria fazer as pazes com ele, talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco.

Quando chegou em casa ela deitou na cama e ficou pensando, quando finalmente ela conseguiu se declarar pra ele resolve aparecer aquele maldito jornal, ela de certa forma ficou com raiva de Schneider, se não o tivesse conhecido teria evitado esse problema.

- Acho que vou falar com o Benji! – ela senta na cama, olha para o armário, pensativa, depois volta a falar.- mas acho que agora ele não vai querer falar comigo!

- Vai enrolar de novo? – Ayumi já estava sabendo da fofoca, e viu a amiga se martirizando.

- Não é que o Benj...

Ayumi a interrompe antes que pudesse terminar, e disse:

- Sempre o Benji! A culpa nunca é sua! Olha, isso tá cansando! Se quer falar com ele vai! Fica enrolando!

- Mas e se ...

- E se nada, vai ver ele tá loco pra falar com você! Pára de inventar desculpas e aja por si! Se você vier com uma de "o Benji" de novo eu te mato!

Ayumi já estava farta daquela história toda.

- E quem te contou sobre isso?

- Santana, eu encontrei com ele no caminho do super mercado.

- Ah.

Sayuri permaneceu sentada na cama, ela não sabia se ia mesmo falar com Benji, apesar do sermão que tinha acabado de levar ainda se sentia um pouco insegura.

- Vou ter que falar mais o que pra você ir lá conversar com ele?

Sayuri olhou para Ayumi e não disse nada, se levantou e saiu, mas ela foi apenas falar, não tinha intenções de falar com Benji, pelo menos não agora.

Ela foi tomar um chá...

- Às vezes acho que ficar sozinha é melhor...

- Posso me sentar aqui?

- Ah.. claro...- Sayuri nem estava prestando atenção.

Ela foi se tocar quem era depois de alguns segundos...

- Benji!! – ela olha nervosa pra ele

- Bem, eu não ia falar agora, mas eu te vi, então acho melhor dizer de uma vez.

- F-fale!- a boca dela estava seca, estava morrendo de medo de ouvir o que ele iria falar.

-Nessa hora ela pensou em um monte de coisas, o medo a invadiu, ele estava com uma cara tão séria, que isso a deixava ainda mais apavorada, só quando pensou no que seria realmente terminar com Wakabayashi que ela viu como ia ser doloroso.

Ela ficou esperando ele falar alguma coisa, mas ele não dizia absolutamente nada, estava mudo, parecia que estava escolhendo as palavras, o silêncio estava deixando ela maluca então ela resolve falar alguma coisa.

- Por que a demora pra falar?

Benji abre a boca, mas as palavras não saiam, ele percebeu que ainda não estava preparado pra falar, ele também estava com medo, e se o que se fosse dito piorasse as coisas, então ele se levanta e diz:

- Eu... digo depois! – ele ia correr dali, mas é parado pelas mãos de Sayuri.

- F-fale agora! Eu já estou aflita demais com tudo isso! Seja lá o que você queira me dizer, é melhor falar agora!

Benji estava se perguntando por que resolveu falar com Sayuri se sabia que ainda não estava preparado. Ele sentia as mãos trêmulas dela, o seguravam com força, como se não quisesse deixá-lo ir, mas com medo ao mesmo tempo de ficar perto dele.

- Eu não...- ele começa a falar, e faz uma pausa, ele respira fundo e ele fecha os olhos bem fortes e termina de falar num sussurro- Eu não quero que a gente termine assim Eu...fui um idiota, falei besteira e duvidei de você, mas eu...não agüentaria ver você com outra pessoa...

Sayuri entendeu que quem na verdade tinha errado era ela. "No final a egoísta sou eu...só pensava em mim e no meu sofrimento, nunca pensei nele realmente..."

Ela olha pra ele com lágrimas nos olhos e pergunta:

- Será que eu mereço o seu amor?

Benji não entendeu o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas ela parecia tão confusa e triste.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- É que eu sempre culpo você por tudo, sempre pensei em mim, no final quem sofre com as minhas mancadas é sempre você! Quando você pediu pra mim não ir embora, eu fui grossa, eu sou muito...egoísta!

Ele sorri, finalmente tinha entendido, eles eram dois egoístas, Sayuri foi a primeira a perceber.

Ele a beija, parecia que as brigas faziam sentido, ambos queriam falar, mas não ouvir, era algo bobo, mas importante para ele.

Ela fica surpresa, mas se entrega ao beijo, os dois formavam um casal um pouco estranho, tão diferentes, mas tão iguais.

- Acho que é por isso que eu te amo...- ele sussurra no ouvido dela.

Santana que estava vendo de longe, sorriu, ele sentiu que finalmente ela seria feliz, agora faltava ele, apesar de Tsubasa tê-lo ajudado a ver a vida com outros olhos, ainda se sentia falta de alguma coisa, ele tinha o futebol, e amigos, então o que faltava?

Ele sabia que teria que descobrir por si só, mas a resposta estava evidente, mas não para ele.

No dia seguinte parecia que a primeira briga do casal tinha sido solucionada, mas tinham mais problemas pra solucionar.

- Benji, a gente ia juntar o Misugi e a Pâmela, né?

- Acho que sim, mas acho que ficamos muito ocupados... – Benji sorri sem graça.

- Bem, já que nos resolvemos eu tava pensando em fazer os dois terem um encontro, o que você acha? Tipo...

- Isso eu já resolvi, ontem à noite eu falei com o Misugi pelo telefone e combinei de me encontrar com ele, mas eu não vou e sim a Pâmela.

- Ah! Então agora é ver no que vai dar!

- Acho que vai terminar em namoro, tá escrito na testa dele que gosta dela!

- E você falou o que para a Pamis?

- Eu disse que eu queria falar com ela, que era importante, depois eu mando uma mensagem de desculpas, hehehe.

- E quando vai ser esse encontro?

- Hum.. daqui uns...quarenta minutos.

Misugi tinha já tinha saído de casa, e ficou pensando "não era mais fácil eu ir na casa dele, ou algo do tipo?"

Pamis já estava esperando, sentada no café esperando e nada dele aparecer.

Nessa hora Misugi recebe uma mensagem no celular.

"Desculpa ae cara, mas eu não vou no seu encontro, boa sorte! "

- Encontro?- Misugi entende quando vê Pámela.

- Aquele...

Agora que já estava lá, foi até ela.

- Oi. – ele estava um pouco sem jeito.

- Oi. – ela reponde demonstrando um pouco de nervosismo também.

Como o Misugi iria explicar aquilo?

- Não vai sentar?

Misugi não estava entendo nada, ela não ia perguntar nada? Será que ela estava pensando que eu disse pro Benji falar aquilo porque ele pediu?

Pâmela não parecia ligar o que será que ela estaria pensando?

- Vai pedir alguma coisa pra comer? Tô com fome!

- Ah... claro!

No final passaram o dia juntos, e Misugi continuou intrigado que resolveu perguntar.

- Escuta, você não vai perguntar pelo Benji?

- Por quê?

- Ah, não era pra você se encontrar com ele?

- Não se preocupe com miséria! Eu recebi uma mensagem explicando tudo! Sabe! Eu também gosto de você!

- Ah sim...- Misugi só tinha absorvido metade do que ela tinha dito, depois que caiu a ficha. – o que?!

- Eu gosto de você, eu também quero namorar com você! – ela disse mais claramente.

Misugi estava queimando, parecia que todo o sangue tinha ido pro rosto.

- Uma coisa, quem te disse isso?

Pâmela mostra a mensagem que tinha recebido de Sayuri, ela logo pergunta.

- Você não disse nada disso, né? Foi armação deles?

O garoto confirma com a cabeça, ainda vermelho.

- Aiiiii que vergonha! O que eu disse?!

Pâmela queria enfiar a cabeça em um buraco.

- Mas... não é mentira o que ele disse, eu também gosto de você.

Não deu tempo pra ela raciocinar, logo Misugi a beija, ela fica um pouco assustada, era muito pra cabeça dela, mas o beijo entre eles era de dois apaixonados.

Depois deram um tempo e ficaram sentados em um banco de uma praça

- Quer dizer que... a gente foi unido por mensagens de celular?! – ela pergunta ainda se sentindo envergonhada.

- Acho que sim, eu pensei que tivessem mandando a mesma mensagem para você, nunca pensei que eles escreveriam algo assim para você.

- Eu pensei que era verdade, já que você era tímido, mas eu tava pensando e se não gostasse de mim? Eu ia enfiar minha cara aonde?

- Como você disse, não se preocupe com miséria! – ele disse entre risos.

Apesar de ninguém saber, Sayo e Kojiro estavam namorando, talvez isso tivesse explicado o que tinha deixado ele mais feliz nos treinos, na verdade os dois já tinham começado a sair já fazia algum tempo, mas por causa dos problemas de Sayuri Benji, eles ficaram um pouco esquecidos.

Schneider queria ficar sozinho pra esquecer Sayuri, ele sabia que isso talvez demorasse um pouco, mas ele ainda tinha a família e o futebol, não seria assim tão difícil superar, mesmo porque ele notou um sentimento pela Sayuri na qual ele não sabia qual era, além do que talvez se recuperaria disso muitos antes do que pensava...

Agora o Santana, ele acreditava que ainda faltava algo para ele que ele talvez conseguisse descobrir no Japão, talvez... não...

**N/A – bem pessoal fim da fic, não sei se ficou um final bom.. mas sei lá!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Haru-chan 17- é, agora viu o que aconteceu com ele? XD**

**Mandy – bem, eu fiz ele brigarem.. xD mas resolvi, enquanto a surpresa...eu tive que mudar pra poder fazer o final, foi uma surpresa de menor impacto, ou talvez sem impacto nenhum, mas pra você eu tava fazendo uma fic que ele era o principal, então quem sabe até a prox fic, se caso você quiser ler, eu to procurando escrever a fic toda pra evitar a espera que vocês tiveram que passar!!**

**Deborah – não sei se você entendeu o exatamente o que o Santana sente pela Sayuri, não é amor, é amizade! Ele não foi pro Japão por causa dela, e nem foi procura-la, mas ele ficou feliz em vê-la, e só!**

**Bem não sei se você vai ler o ultimo cap, já que você disse que não irá ler, mas quem sabe, né?**

**Bem, finalizando... obrigada a todos que leram até o aqui! Até a próxima! **

**E se der uma review! **


End file.
